Decisions
by knab
Summary: AU Story. Stephanie Plum is in the military and during a mission decides to make some decisions on her life. Thanks to my beta Obsessive Reader 22. Babe HEA! Now Complete. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: All recognizable characters are J.E., all others are mine. **_

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm 33 and a LT in the U.S. Navy. I'm also a Navy Seal and the Leader of my Seals Team. I was born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey. I went to college for 2 years after high school. I'm not good with school, so I joined the Navy. Soon I became the first female Seal. My parents still live in Trenton, as well as my sister Valerie. My mom wanted me to get married and have kids, but I wanted to be Wonder Woman and fly. Wonder Woman was out of my reach so I chose the Navy. My mother didn't like my decision but my dad was very proud of me. My dad retired from the Navy and he was a Seal. I am the best, not cocky, but I know how good I am at my job. I'm currently stationed in Norfolk, Virginia which is fine by me. I don't complain much. After seeing some of the shit I have seen, I don't see much point in bitching about trivial things. I made a deal with my mother when I joined the Navy; I would come home on holidays as long as I wasn't 'in the wind' and she wouldn't gripe about my job. So far, that has worked out well for us. Recently, she has reminded me I'm not getting any younger and I should retire, get married, and have children before I am too old. I have yet to enlighten her to the fact that I have absolutely no desire to get married or have children. It's not in my life plan. My life is very dangerous, I have many enemies, I leave at a moment's notice and never know when or if I will return. I'm the female equivalent to men that are considered playboys. Women have needs just as men do, shower massagers only work part of the time. I am not a slut, the men I sleep with I have usually slept with before and they know me, plus there is no such thing as no condom in my book, I also don't do relationships I don't have the time.

My family lives in the 'Burg' in Trenton, In the Burg women grow up get married, have 2.5 children and a white picket fence. Now knowing that do you see why it doesn't fit in my life plan. I live day to day and enjoy my life, it is exciting and fun. My sister Valerie, Saint Val, followed in my mother's footsteps, she has 3 kids and is married, to her second husband, once again doesn't fit with me. I was almost married while in college until I found my soon to be husband playing hide the salami with my arch enemy Joyce 'the slut' Barnhardt. Needless to say that pushed me to do what I really wanted to do which was join the Navy. I don't have much luck in relationships with men which is why my lifestyle works well for me. No serious relationships just a mutual agreement to satisfy each other and then go our separate ways. My mom wants me to fall into the 'Burg' mold, not gonna happen. My dad well he doesn't care as long as I'm happy, which I am, so he is happy. He understands my lifestyle and choices since he was in the military. Now my grandma Mazur, she is a free spirit, once my grandpa went to the big buffet in the sky she broke loose. She is fun a little crazy but fun. She understands my need to be my own person and is proud of me.

As far as friends go I have my best friend Mary Lou, we were best friends our whole lives, she followed in the 'Burg mold', she has no problems with how I live my life. We aren't as close as we used to be because she is fine with how I live my life but doesn't quite understand why I didn't do the same as her. Most of my friends are also in the Navy. My best friend now is also my second in command Cal, we will come back to that later. I led interesting life even before I joined the Navy. The man my mom considers perfect for me, who I should get out of the Navy and marry, is Joseph Morelli. A little bit about him, when I was 6 we played choo choo in his garage in which I was the tunnel and he was the train, I was in a dress, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. He also took my virginity when I was 16 behind the éclair counter at the tasty pastry and then proceeded to write it all over bathroom walls. After that he left and joined the military without a backwards glance, 2 years later he came home on leave and I ran over him with my father's Buick and broke his leg. My mother thinks I should get out of the Navy and marry Joe and have children. Not gonna happen I will not date nor marry him under any circumstances which my mother is furious about. We have had many disagreements about this, but I don't back down so she is just going to have to get the hell over it. If you can't tell I don't do well with what I am supposed to do in following a mold, I am my own person. Marriage isn't for me and neither are kids, my life is to dangerous and even once I'm out of the Navy I don't see it being any less dangerous with the enemies I have who would be more than happy to go after anyone I care about. Also, I don't like kids much, I tolerate my nieces because that's what you do but more than a few hours I wouldn't survive it. So that's my back story. Now to the present.

I just got called for a mission I have to go rescue the Army Rangers, jackasses. They think they are the best. Yet, when they get stuck my team and I have to go bail their asses out. This is the third time I've had to bail this particular team out. I have never met them personally, but other members of my team have. I am one hell of a sniper and when we bailed them out before I was able to hide, shoot, and get them out…all without them meeting me. They think they are dealing with a man and my team thinks it's funny.

My team is the best, as I said, and unique to boot. They have nicknamed me Bombshell or Bomber, as I'm able to take a bomb apart in about 30 seconds. But frankly, things also have a tendency to blow up around me. Odd I know. I'm 5'7 and about 135 lbs but don't let that fool you, I can kill with my bare hands and have before. I'm small but lethal. My second in command is a man named Cal. He has a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead. Most people are scared of him but not me. I was with him when he got the tattoo and I have no fears when it comes to him. He is a great guy and would take a bullet for me in a heartbeat. He lives in Trenton now. Since he is not active duty he only comes when I need him for a mission, He apparently works for the Rangers we are going to rescue. He frequently tries to get me to move back to Trenton and get a job with him. I'm not ready to retire yet. Next is Hal. Hal is sweet and shy, until you get him drinking. He is great guy…but huge. He also lives in Trenton. Then, there is Antonio also known as Toni. Toni is the playboy of my team. He is hot and can get just about any girl underneath him in seconds. He is still active, like me, and we both are stationed at Norfolk. Last, but not least, is Jason AKA Slick. He is slick in more ways than one but I'm not going there. He is stationed in D.C but comes when missions call for him. All the men on my team are hot and built.

My A team and I, which is the team I will be going to rescue the rangers with, have been together since we became Seals. I also have a B Team, which is being trained to perform our duties so we can retire happily. I don't usually go on missions with my B team but help them plan their missions. I love the Seals and don't want to retire but can't help the feeling I'm getting to old for this shit. I may just stay in to plan missions, and only do the occasional mission so I can still kick ass. My team is scheduled to arrive tomorrow at 0700 hours. I got the call today about going to rescue them damn Army Rangers , who got captured in Columbia. Our mission is to get them out and, while we are getting them out, another team will be completing the mission the first team was sent to do. It's the life of being in the military. Once my team arrives we will be briefed, spend the day planning and then the following day we will leave for our mission. We have ritual before we leave for a mission After our briefing, we go to my house…since I live off base in a roomy house. We drink some tequila, all but one of my men will spend the night with random women and I spend the night with Cal. This way we all leave happy. To some it may be crazy but it works for my team.

The information I have on the team we are rescuing isn't much. Their 'Fearless Leader" is one Ricardo Carlos Manoso AKA Ranger, his second in command Pierre Thomas, AKA Tank, Lester Santos, Bobby Brown, the medic, and Michael Ramsey ,AKA Ram. I'll find out more when my team arrives, since of two of them work with these men. But for now I've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow, I will wake up; work out and about the time I step out of the shower my team will arrive. I have missed them, except for Toni I see him daily.

Damn alarm clock! Its 0500, which for me means time to crawl my ass out of bed and go down to my basement to my gym. By 0600, I'd just finished my workout time for a shower. At 0645 showered, shaved, moisturized and exfoliated, fixed my hair which means straightening my curly hair, and threw on some camo cargoes and a tan shirt. 0659 hours there is the doorbell. My boys are here. "Hey guys" I said with a huge smile

A chorus of "Hey Bomber" was heard, as they all walked in the front door carrying a bakery box of donuts and coffees. My men know me well.

"Alright guys, I'm sure you have heard what we have to do. We will be briefed at 0800; it will take most of the day. After that, you know the ritual we will follow. Right now I want to know more about the men I'm risking my ass to save."

Cal was the first to speak "Steph, they are good guys. Ranger owns Rangeman, the company I work for. He's good. So, I'm not sure what the hell happened. He's private, quiet and tends to be cocky because he knows he is the best. Tank is Big. His name says it all not much to say about him. Lester is the jokester and also the playboy. You and he would probably hit it off. Bobby is a medic, he would rather save lives than take them but he can do both very well. Ram is a sniper and damn good at it. They are good. I'm curious as to how the hell they got themselves into this mess."

"Well I don't care how they got into it, but we have to get them out. And contrary to their beliefs my team is the best. Once we rescue their sorry asses, I'll make sure they know it too." I said with a smug grin on my face. My men just laughed. Now, it's time for small talk until we debrief.

"Well do any of you have any ladies your lives? For longer than one week?" I asked. They all shook their heads. Just as well, I figure.

Slick then asked "Well Bomber, Have you found you a man to keep around more than a week?"

I laughed "I've kept you all around for some time now, haven't I? But other than you all…nope. I don't do relationships, you know that. I'm a ticking time bomb." They all just shook their heads. We finished eating, making small talk and then left for our briefing. At 1900, we were finally out of our briefing armed with lots of Intel. We leave at 0400 to head off to Columbia. My men except for Cal had already called whatever women they were planning on having for the night to meet us at a hotel. We had connecting rooms, but we all sat in mine and drank tequila. Once we had a good buzz going we separated to our own rooms so we could all do what we came to do then head to my house for a little rest before we leave. Once me and Cal were alone I figured we should talk a little.

"So Cal, you miss me?"

" You know Steph, I did miss you, I wish you would retire or at least go down to where you only come in for missions, then you could move back to Trenton and we could have more time together."

"Aww are you going soft on me?"

"No, I'm not going soft just miss you, this last year I had to adjust to not being around you as much after years of being with you regularly and I miss my friend and the benefits that come with that"

"I miss you too Cal. It's weird not having you around all the time. I am thinking about maybe retiring but I don't know. I know I'm getting to old for the action shit but I love the military. And, if I do get out I don't see me going back to Trenton, I don't want to deal with my family and the pressure to marry."

"I know baby, your family is awful but I would like to have you near me, Rangeman has offices in Miami and Boston too, I could transfer and you could come there and see about a job with them. Just think about it."

"Okay, I will think about it now shut up and kiss me"

And boy did he, Cal can kiss like no other man and can satisfy me like no other man can. Sometimes I wonder if we could be in a relationship but I don't want to lose our friendship. I push those thoughts aside and focus on the goal which is me and Cal naked. He slowly removed my clothes off of me and him and kissed his way up my body until he got to the promise land where he sucked and licked until he had me screaming through my orgasm. He settled himself above me and slowly entered. Stopping to give me a minute to adjust, we started soft and slow and ended hard and fast. After our breathing returned to normal from the amazing orgasm we got dressed to go back to my house to sleep.

The other guys were in the lobby waiting on us so we left the hotel and headed for my house. Of course the ladies were left in hotel rooms sated and sleeping. We all got back to the house and went to bed.

All the bags were packed up in my Lincoln Navigator and we would be leaving my house 0345 so we could arrive in the hangar by 0400 to hop on our plane. Once we arrive in Columbia, we will be dropped off and make our way on foot to where we believe the Rangers are being held. Then, we'll do surveillance. Once we have the necessary proof of where they are and know in depth the security around where they are being held we will follow our plan or make a new plan and get the men out as safely as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: All recognizable characters are J.E., All others are mine. I am not making any money. **_

It's 0345. Thank goodness my team and I don't get hangovers easily, or we would be a mess. We are all sitting in my Navigator headed to the hangar to get on our plane and head to Columbia. Which, if I haven't said before, I hate Columbia. It's the most miserable place to be. But, I have job to do. So, I'll go in to this hellhole, do my job and get the hell out as quickly as possible. I'm also wondering if there are gonna be any injuries to the men we are gonna be rescuing. Since they are being held captive by a drug lord, I'm assuming there will be. But there is no way to know how bad the injuries are until we get in.

0400:

"Alright men, let's go over what we have and perfect our plan. I don't want to be in that hell hole any longer than necessary." They all nodded.

"So our Intel says they are being held captive by Marco Locano. He is a major drug smuggler and has been importing a lot of drugs into the states. He is not our primary concern but if we take him out that's all the better. There is another team of Rangers that will head our way as soon as we confirm that that is where the men are being held and that Locano is there. Remember; as much as we want rid the world of this ass wipe... that is secondary to getting the men out. We have been led to believe, by our informant, that Locano has holed up with the Rangers in the jungle. He has a few huts and a house there, but they are small. This is his way of hiding. Also, he is gonna be expecting someone to come for these men, I know how good we are but we are going to have to be extra careful in case he is expecting us. There is no reason any of us should get hurt on this mission. Once we arrive, we will be dropped about 7 miles where they are supposedly being held. We will then walk that 7 miles hopefully in one day if everything goes according to plan. Once we get deep enough into the jungle, we will start our surveillance. If our Intel is correct there will be a guard on each hut. There are 5 huts plus the house Locano is staying in. They have probably separated the men to try to turn them against each other and our country. So, we are going to have to neutralize guards and then get our men out. I will be getting in touch with our contact before we go in and that way they can get us out of this place as quickly as possible. Be prepared for anything. We have done this before. No sweat off our backs. Let's stay safe, come back alive and bring these men back alive. Any questions or concerns so far?"

They all shook their heads.

"Let's get some rest we still have about 5 hours until we reach our drop zone. Set your watches to be up in 4 hours so we can prepare ourselves for the drop."

"Alright Bomber, let's get this shit over with" Said Hal

After that everyone got comfortable to rest before our drop. Four hours later, the beeping of five watches had everyone starting to wake up. We knew in one hour we would be dropped into our own version of hell on earth for who knows how long. We were ready and we were smart. We had all notified our loved ones as soon as we got the call that we would be 'in the wind'. It makes things easier for them if they know you can't be in contact for a while. I always call my dad because if I speak to my mom before a mission she starts to hyperventilate and then dad has to handle her. So, now I just call my dad and he lets her know.

Once we get about 15 minutes from our drop, we all double check our weapons and packs to make sure we have everything necessary. We know we have a 7 mile trek before we can even start surveillance. Our time is up.

Once we all safely have our feet on the ground, we check out our surroundings. Nothing but Jungle as far we as can. So it's time to start our quiet trek through the jungle. We usually don't do the whole perfect silence thing, it doesn't work for my team. We do however speak very quietly and we all have communication units attached to us to speak to each other so we can be really quiet. We don't have to speak above a whisper and all of the team can hear. Seeing as how we are fifteen minutes into our walk I decide to break the silence, not surprising, it's always me.

"Hey guys, how much trouble do you think we can get in while here?"

"With you here trouble is sure to be here" Hal said with a laugh

"Yeah Bomber, trouble seems to know where you are at all times. Are you sure you don't carry it in your pack?" Said Toni

"Alright assholes, Just so you know every time I end up in trouble one of you are near, so I think you bring the trouble to me" I said laughing and they all started laughing. "So did my boys all enjoy their nights?"

"Yeah" they all replied at the same time

"So who thinks I should retire once we get out of this hellhole?" I ask, might as well get honest opinions right

"Steph, I think you should do what you want, but I am retiring after this one. I figure I will still do some missions but I want the option of which ones I go on and the team I work with. I am getting to old for all this shit and I keep thinking about maybe settling down. I have enough money to not have to work ever again and live very comfortably. Hell, all of us do" Said Slick

"I agree Bomber, you should do what makes you happy" Said Hal.

"Well Hell Bombshell, I don't have an opinion not yet at least" Toni replied.

"Steph, you know my opinion" Cal said.

"Alright so I don't know what I'm gonna do but what are my guys planning on doing after this mission?" I asked.

"I'm getting to where I only go on missions of my choosing" Said Cal.

The a chorus of "Same Here" from all but Toni who didn't respond.

We were all quiet after that all thinking. I wonder what I would do if I decided to retire. I'm still young enough to be able to work but I need exciting and fast paced and of course danger. Like what Cal and Hal do. But I'm not sure I want to be back in Trenton. I left to get away and I'm not sure if I want to go back. Maybe once we are back stateside I can see about applying for Rangeman. Of course, I will want either the Boston or Miami office, preferably Miami. Sun, sand, and beaches that seems like it would suit me well. Then there is Cal. I care for Cal. I would even go as far as saying I love Cal. I just don't know if it the forever kind of love. I know I miss him when he is home, but don't most people miss their best friends when they are apart? I think so, but then I get excited when I see him. Our team knows we sleep together but there is absolutely no PDA between us around the guys. I treat all my men the same, no matter what relationship we have. That's what makes such a good team we all treat everyone the same. No matter what, I think Toni does realize there is something between me and Cal, but Toni is around a lot since we are stationed at the same base and on the same Seals team. He hasn't said anything but the couple times Cal has come up to see us, Toni has made himself scarce for at least a day. When Cal comes he usually stays 2-3 days. We always spend at least one day just the two of us. I'm not sure I will ever want marriage or kids, but maybe a commitment would be nice. Plus, Cal gets me more than anyone else does. He knows I'm sarcastic more so than most. I have a temper; I'm not afraid to take a life nor am I afraid of death. You can't be afraid to kill people or be afraid to die when you do the job I do. It doesn't fit well. He also knows how to read me, which is a task since most of the time I keep a blank face. My team members do the same thing; it was part of our training, never show emotions. Cal can read my past my blank-face and I can do the same thing with him.

The one thing about missions like these, where we have spent an enormous amount of time walking, is it gives me plenty of time to think. I think about a lot of things. What I want in life, what I need in life, and how I plan to get them. After I have sorted through that, I think about my mission and get in my zone. So far, I'm still thinking about what I want and need in life. I really don't need anything in life, I figure I have plenty of money and I have fought for my country. That seems to take care of needs. Wants are another ball game completely. I'm not completely sure what I want but I do think it would be nice to get out of the navy full time, I'm not sure I'm ready to close this chapter completely. I also want to live somewhere sunny and warm and still live an exciting life, with me that should be easy. I think I want a commitment, preferably from Cal, and I think that's what he wants to. Guess we will have to talk about that when we get back stateside. So I have covered wants and needs time to get in the zone so I can carry out my mission. We've only got about one more mile before we get to where we can do surveillance.

We've made it to our surveillance point and there is only one guard per hut and four guards on Locano's house. Once night falls, Slick will get his night vision goggles on and go scope everything out and make sure this is where they are being held. Slick is good so I have no worries about his safety. If he confirms this is where they are, I will phone in through the satellite phone and they will get the other team sent in also. Two missions will be carried out at the same time, quicker and more efficient that way. The other team isn't far out once we get confirmation they will arrive within 12 hours. The sun is starting to set so we all decide it's time to get cozy. We set up guard duty so there is always a lookout. Our shifts are four hours. I take first shift, Cal takes second, Hal takes third, and Toni takes last. Slick will be doing his thing, we don't always know what that is.

Since everyone is starting to bed down and Slick is heading off to do his job, I'll inform you more on our plan. Once the other team arrives we will set our plans into action. My team and I will neutralize the hut guards while the Ranger's team will neutralize the home guards and then Locano. Once all guards are neutralized we will get the men out and start back towards our rendezvous point. Our rendezvous will take place 12 hours after neutralization begins. If everything goes as planned we should be en route to the states within 48 hours, but if I have learned anything in the military it's that usually don't go as planned. I can hope though, right.

My shift is going off without a hitch but it is easy to stay hidden in the jungle. I see Slick slowly approaching quietly as not to attract attention to our location.

"Got good news for me Slick?"

"Well depends. They are being held captive here, but they have all been beat pretty badly. It's gonna be rough getting them to point without attracting attention our way."

"How bad and what can you tell about how they were tortured? We need to go into this smart. I want us all home safe."

"I know Bomber, from what I can tell they were whipped repeatedly and beaten. I'm not sure if any of them will be able to walk. They were also stripped naked, so they have no clothes on. We need to get them clothed before we can start towards point."

"Well we have a pack of clothing that we can dress them in and let's just pray we can get them out of here. There will be ten of us so we should be able to get them to point. It may take longer than necessary, but we will do what we have to. Get some rest Slick, I've got to check on them. I'll wake up Cal since he's got next shift." Slick nodded and laid down. I made my call "Their here. Beaten badly. Get the other team here I want to move fast before it gets worse"

"Teams is on their way now should arrive within 12 hours." Responded the General.

"Thank you sir" We disconnected.

I slowly walked over to where Cal was resting and shook his shoulder softly.

"Cal get up it's your turn to guard."

He nodded and got up and took position. I laid down where he had been laying and slowly drifted into dreamless sleep, knowing it was gonna crazy in a short amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

The other team finally arrived about 11 hours after my call to the general. We introduced ourselves to the new team since we had never met them before. They were Delta Force. Tripp was the C.O. of the team, Red was the second in command, and then there was Mikey, Crane, and Robert. They looked like any other team we had worked with; they were all tall, muscular, and pretty damn good looking. We started going over our plans. My team is going to take out the guards on the huts, while the Delta team takes out the guards on the house and Locano. We will do this as night falls, that is the best time to get in and out quickly and we can take them by surprise. We will meet about a mile from here and head together to the rendezvous point. Hopefully, we can do this quickly and quietly. We all have silencers on our guns so we can be quiet, but I know some of the team will use their bare hands to neutralize the guards. As we finish up all our planning, we all lay down to rest without sleeping until nightfall, then we will go about our mission.

I lay quietly constantly observing the area for any sign of a threat, my team sat to my left and Delta Force sat on my right with Tripp sitting beside me. He looked fairly young, all of them did, maybe mid twenties could be a little younger. Then there is my team, we are all in our thirties and have grown together, most of these teams do. Growing together is a good thing, you know their likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, and many times knowing those are the differences between life and death. I look at Tripp again

"How long has your team been together?" I asked

"We all started Basic together and have stayed together since, how about your team?"

"Same, we have been together from the start."

"How did you become a Seal being a female, isn't that's frowned upon?"

"Well, my dad was a Seal. And I got lucky that they let me go through all the qualifications. I did better than most of the men, so they really felt they had no other option. Lucky for me, because I love what I do."

He nodded at me and we were silent yet again all of us watching our surroundings and listening to the different noises. We could hear birds chirping and for me it was calming. Yet again I found myself thinking about my life, these missions tend to do that for me. I'm in limbo, the more I think the more I can't decide what I want. On one end, I have spent my adult life out of Trenton and I do miss my family. I hate that my nieces barely know me because I distance myself from family. They know stories of me and they know that I'm in the military and fight for my country. They also know on their birthdays and at Christmas I get them good presents but I don't really know them other than what I have been told. They don't know me. As much as I dislike Trenton; being around my crazy family might be nice.

On the other end, I left Trenton for a reason, I couldn't deal with it and wanted and needed to get away. As much as I miss and love my family, I just don't know if I could deal with going back there. I like that I live my life for me with no gossip. Trenton thrives on gossip, and the way my life goes I'm sure I'd be the juiciest piece of gossip they had. I'm unmarried, with no desire for marriage, no children, also no desire, and for the most part single and enjoying my life. In the Burg this is all wrong but for me it is all right. The sun has started to set which means it is time to get our packs back on and go save some lives.

We all get up and grab our packs and check our weapons. We all get in close to go over our plan one last time.

"Seals Team. We need to be as quiet as possible. We do not want to head them off to our arrival. So far it seems as if they have no idea we are here. Take out the guards as quietly as possible. If at all possible; use your hands, break necks. I don't care... just keep quiet. Remember there is another team taking out Locano, and they also need to be able to get their mission done while we do ours. We will meet one mile north of here and regroup before we head to point. Make sure you dress the Ranger you rescue, and that we all have extra guns. If they can even attempt to shoot, give them a gun to watch our backs. By the time we get them out I'm sure Locano's other guards will be after us. Quick and quiet. Let's get the hell out of here." I said. Tripp looked at his team.

"Delta Force. You heard Lt. Plum, same goes for us, quick and quiet. We need to take them out so we can go home. They are dangerous. They have already captured a team of Rangers so be on watch. Let's do this shit." They all nodded.

We separated; my team slowly and quietly watching the guards waiting for them to turn around so we could attack. I was finally able to get down and using the cover of darkness made my way to one of the huts, as my team did the same to go to the other huts. I stood up behind the guard without making a noise and snapped his neck. I caught him as he fell and dragged him into the hut. What I saw in the hut was horrible, there lied the Ranger C.O Manoso, he was tied down by ropes and naked, his body was bruised and had numerous cuts and welts from being whipped. I shook his shoulders and leaned down.

"Manoso. My name is Lt. Plum, from the Navy Seals. My team and I are here to get you out. Can you move?"

"Yes" he said hoarsely.

"I'm gonna cut you loose. I have some cargoes and boots for you to put on. You have one minute to get them on and we have to get the hell out of here. I also have a gun for you." He nodded as I handed him clothes and then I cut him loose. Thirty seconds later he had the cargoes and boots on. I handed him the gun.

"Follow my lead. I have a feeling shit is about to get ugly" He nodded; I reached back in my pack and handed him my extra night vision goggles. He immediately put them on and followed me. I looked around and it looked clear for us to get back into the cover of the jungle.

Manoso was moving rather slowly, which is understandable with what he has been through. We made our way into the jungle and like I suspected all hell broke loose. We could hear a gun fight going on and I needed to know whether my team was involved. Thank God for Comm. units. We had programmed them to the Delta team so we could be in contact if need be.

I tapped my unit and said "Cal tap once if out safely, twice if under fire" I waited and heard one tap.

"Hal tap once if out safely, twice if under fire" I waited one tap again.

"Toni tap once if out safely, twice if under fire" I waited one tap again all that leaves is Slick.

"Slick tap once if out safely, twice if under fire" I waited and heard two taps. "Son of a mother fucking bitch! Alright team, I've got Manoso out safely. We need to get them in good cover and then go help Slick and Delta." I look at Manoso.

"I never leave a man behind, I've got to get to one of my team members, I'm gonna leave my pack with you, there are energy bars and extra ammo. This isn't your first rodeo; you know what to do. Cover me as much as you can as long as you can see me."

He nodded and I turned and started to where Slick was, which just happened to be closest to Locano's house. I slowly made my way to that area and noticed the rest of my team was coming in at different directions which could make this easier or harder. I decided I was going to head up a tree with my sniper rifle and take them out while under cover. I spoke into mic again.

"I'm heading up a tree I will cover you from my position." I heard one tap four times which means they heard and understood. I climbed up my tree, positioned myself and got my rifle ready. Once it was assembled and in position, I looked through my scope and spotted a Delta sniper at my 4 o clock, and then at my 7 o clock was an enemy sniper I took him out easily, and then looked down to where my team was. There were three easy shots from my position but two shots I couldn't get safely. I took out the three easy shots and to my delight the other two moves and I could take them out. With Cal, Toni, and Hal as cover Slick was able to get out the other member of the Ranger team. Now I had to figure out if Delta still needed me or if I should head back into the jungle and Manoso.

"Delta Team, do you need my assistance, tap once for yes, twice for no." I heard one tap. I climbed out of the tree since their sniper was already in position and headed towards the house, Seems like that gunfight was going strong. I ducked and used doors and halls to sneak in, I walked into what had to be a living room and noticed Tripp had two guns aimed on him, he spotted me, and I nodded towards the left, meaning I'll take out the one behind you. I used my hand and held up one, two, and three and we both fired and took those two out. I got next to him, so we could move together and give each other cover. We could hear constant gunfire on our units but goal at this moment was to take out Locano while we could before he got out. We slowly made our way through the house and found Locano holding a gun towards Red, I shot him between the eyes. We finished making our way through the house and we could hear gunfire start up outside. Locano must have called more men in. We met up with the rest of the Delta team and started outside constantly shooting, with the Crane covering us with his sniper rifle. We went out guns blazing, and the other side were dropping like flies, it didn't help them that we were trained and they couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. We had most of the Locano's men taken out , but not knowing whether more were coming or not. Crane kept us covered as we made our way back into the jungle. I made my way to where I had left Manoso, and Tripp stayed behind me covering me. Manoso was leaning up against a tree watching his surroundings. I slowly made my way towards him. Once I got to him he looked worse than when I had left him.

"Lt. Plum, it looks like you have been hit, left leg." I looked down, Damn, I have been hit. I bent down, grabbed my pack and some gauze and wrapped my leg. I looked at Tripp and then back at Manoso.

"We need to go, There may be more men headed towards us" They nodded and I knew my other team members had heard me. We slowly started making our way towards where we would meet the rest of our team. I took lead and Tripp got behind Manoso. We walked quietly constantly listening, and I realized Columbia might not be so bad if I came here for vacation instead of just missions. The trees are beautiful and the rivers are heavenly but I don't see me taking a vacation here. Once we are back stateside and done with our debriefing I'm taking a vacation somewhere. I deserve it; I rarely take a vacation, hell maybe I should get out of the Navy, and sign a contract and do only certain missions. That's sounds like a good idea, this mission has made me realize, I may be good at what I do, but I am getting to old to do this shit all the time. We finally made it to our team meet spot, all of the delta team was there but Crane, and all of my team but Slick had arrived. I introduced myself to the Rangers.

"My name is Lt. Plum, you call me Lt., Plum, Stephanie, or Steph. Take your pick. This is my team. I know you all know Cal and Hal, and playboy over there is Toni. There is one more who should be here any moment and he is Slick." They nodded and Manoso spoke up

"I'm Ranger, and beside Cal is Tank, Hal is beside Lester Santos, and Toni is beside our medic Bobby Brown. I guess that means Slick is with Ram." I nodded and then Tripp introduced his team all but Crane who still hadn't made it.

"I'm Tripp and to my left is Red, Mikey, and Robert, our other member Crane hasn't made it yet" We all nodded again. I spoke into mic.

"Slick, Crane, are you both headed to point? Tap once for yes, twice for no" I waited and heard one tap and then a minute later heard one more tap. I looked at the guys around me.

"They are headed this way, no gunfire so they are just making their way slowly to stay quiet." We all sat down and waited. The wait was long about five minutes later Slick, Crane, and Ram, walked towards us. All the Rangers were moving slow, understandably, but it was gonna make our trek to point take longer. We decided to let everyone rest a few minutes longer and then we needed to head out.

After about a ten minute rest, we all got up and started walking again. The Rangers were moving slow but it could have been worse; they could have been so bad we had to carry them. We had quite a walk ahead of us and there were probably gonna be quite a few rest breaks for the Ranger's, we don't want them getting to tired. This walk was more quiet as we had to listen closely to see if the enemy was coming up on us since we didn't know if other men knew we were here or that we had taken out there boss.

We walked all day and finally made it to rendezvous point, this is where it gets difficult as the helicopter doesn't land. We have to run and jump into it. We had Hal go in first and he cleared it the we had all the Rangers go next; since they were injured. Yes, I know I'm injured to but I'm used to jumping into a helicopter with an injury. We had all the others jump in and all that was left was me and Tripp. When we heard gunfire, the men in the chopper covered us. Tripp and I jumped in quickly and the chopper took off quickly. Tripp noticed, go figure, I had taken another hit. Guess where I get hit? Oh, let me tell you… in the ASS! Just my luck! Tripp pushed me down and put gauze on it, while the rest of the guys laughed and laughed. I wonder if they would laugh if it was their ass that had a bullet in it. I fell asleep shortly after that.

I woke up to someone shaking me and my reflex was to punch them. Needless to say, Cal got punched in the eye. He is gonna have a shiner. It serves him right laughing at me and then waking me up. Apparently, we were back at Norfolk for me to be treated and our debriefing. I went to the hospital on-base. They dug out my bullets, stitched me up and gave me a donut to sit on to keep my ass from hurting. How pleasurable. I eat donuts not sit on them. After three hours at the hospital, I was released and headed over to our debriefing, with assistance of course.

I got into the conference room that is used for debriefings, put my donut down in the chair and sat down on top of it. Looks like my vacation is gonna have to wait until I can sit without this damn thing. We all gave them a report and then we were separated to give the report again and then put back together to end the debriefing. My team all had separate meeting with our C.O after debriefing, since we were up to reenlist. I think I finally made a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(AN: **_**For Disclaimer look at chapter 1. Thanks to my wonderful beta Obsessive Reader 22.)**

After our debriefing was finished, I met with my commanding officer (CO) in his office to talk about reenlisting and my other options. As soon as I walked we saluted each other and he had me sit in his black leather guest chair.

"LT Plum, as you know you are up for reenlistment. Will you be reenlisting?"

"CAPT Randall, I would like to see what other options are available to me first."

"I had a feeling you would say that. I put a list together of your options. Of course reenlisting is one of them, another would be signing a contract. I have two different contracts we can look over, or you can get out of the Navy completely."

"What are my contract options?"

"We put two together. The first one is a two year contract and you will have to go on any mission we call you on, no questions asked. The second contract we put together is a four year contract. The first three years we would call you for missions and you could choose whether to accept the mission or not. You would also get to choose your team the last year on that contract you would do random training missions with Seals that are preparing for a mission."

I nodded at him and thought about it for a minute. My decision was easy.

"CAPT Randall, I would like to read over the second contract and as long as everything looks okay, I would like to sign it right away"

CAPT Randall handed me the contract, I read it over and everything seemed perfect. I looked at him.

"Do you have a pen?"

He handed me one and I signed the contract before handed it back to him. He signed it and made me a copy and our meeting was over. I walked out of his office thinking of plans I needed to make. The first thing was go home and relax and wait on the guys to come over and tell me how there meetings went and what they had decided on. Plus, the guys from Delta and Rangers were coming over to celebrate our safe return home.

I got home and the first thing I did was put a cover on my left leg and butt, so I could shower. I took a quick shower, thanking God that both my injuries were minimal. I walked with a limp but that's okay and I didn't have to stay at the hospital. I got out of the shower and put my hair in a messy ponytail, threw on some cotton Navy PT shorts and a Navy t-shirt and went back downstairs. I put my donut on the couch and sat down. I have to use the donut for a week. I figure as soon as my week is up I am taking vacation. Somewhere warm with beaches and plenty of places to shop. I may be a LT in the Navy, but I still love to shop especially for shoes.

After relaxing on my couch for about fifteen minutes my doorbell rang, I got up slowly and went to the door, gun in hand. I live just off the base in a nice two story house. I opened the door to find my team standing there with pizza boxes and beer. Did I say I love these guys?

"Come on in guys"

"Have the other teams made it here yet?" Asked Cal.

"Not yet, but that gives us time to talk about how our meetings went with CAPT Randall. I signed a new contract. Technically I am out of the Navy. My contract is four years, the first three I get to choose whether to go on missions or not, and the last year I will be doing training missions for Seals who are preparing to go on missions. So what decisions did you guys make?"

"I signed a contract that sounds the same as yours" Said Cal

"Me too" said Hal

"I signed the same one" Toni replied

"Same here" Slick said

"Well, that's good, because my contract said I could pick my team when I go on missions."

About that time the doorbell rang again and Cal got up to answer it. In walked both the other teams. I looked up and smiled at them.

"Make yourself at home. We have pizza, beer, and ESPN."

They nodded as Hal went in the kitchen and grabbed five of the fifteen boxes of pizza and a 24 pack of bud light and brought them in the living room as I turned on the TV. We all grabbed a piece of pizza and a beer and started eating. Of course I was moaning while eating my pizza. When I looked at the guys and they all had pained expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked

"Your moaning" Said Cal

"Sorry guys" I said with a smile, and continued eating my pizza, doing my best to keep my moaning to a minimum. I had just finished my pizza when my cell rang. It was my mom's ring tone. I was so not in the mood to talk to her and as far as they know I'm still in the wind. But, being the good daughter I am (ha), I answered the phone.

"Hi Mom" I got up and went in the kitchen while I talked to her.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum. This is your mother. When did you get back and why haven't you called me?"

"I just got back mom and I was in my debriefing. If you knew I was gone, why are you calling?"

"Well, Joseph isn't gonna keep waiting around for you to get out of the military. You need to get out and come home so we can start planning your wedding." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I am not going to marry Joe. So, stop right now. I may not come back to Trenton except for holidays, I haven't decided yet. Can I talk to dad?" I heard her holler at my dad.

"Hi Pumpkin"

"Hey daddy"

"Your mission didn't take very long, any injuries?"

"Well, I got shot in the leg and ass. No major injuries. We got back today. I do have some news I wanted to share with you but please don't tell mom. I will tell her eventually when the time is right"

"Okay, what it is it?"

"I'm no longer active in the Navy, but I did sign a contract. So, I will still be doing missions for the next four years. But only missions I choose to go on. Except, my last year and I will be training Seals for their missions. I'm trying decide what to do now. I have plenty of money so I'm thinking a vacation sounds good, I'm also thinking of selling my house and moving, I'm just not sure where I want to move to yet."

"That's good pumpkin. I am glad you aren't gonna be active anymore, but I know you aren't ready to give up the Seals yet either. I think that's great and I agree you shouldn't tell your mother yet. Just know, whatever you decide I will support you a hundred percent."

"Thanks Daddy. The guys are over right now and so are the other teams that were involved in this mission but I'll call you in a couple of days. Love you."

"Love you too Pumpkin" I hung up and walked back in the living room. The guys were all making small talk when I got back in there so I plopped down onto my donut. I finished my beer and grabbed another one.

"So guys, when do you all head home?"

"Me and Hal leave in two days, We figured we would stick around and help you while your leg and ass were healing." He said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"Oh, haha, Jackass." I replied making everyone laugh even harder. Jerks.

"We leave tomorrow at 0700." Said Ranger.

"We leave tomorrow at 0500." Tripp replied. I nodded at them, smiled and looked back at the TV.

"Bomber, have you made any plans about what you are going to do now that you aren't active?" Asked Hal.

"Not really. I know I'm definitely taking a vacation as soon as I'm healed enough to do so. I'm going somewhere warm with beaches and plenty of place to shop. Other than that, I'm not sure. I'm thinking of selling this house and moving somewhere, but I don't know where yet."

"If you want to go down to Miami, I have a house there you can use while you are on vacation. It is secure, so you wouldn't have to worry about that. Are you planning on working after your vacation?" Ranger said.

"Yeah, I have to work. I wouldn't be able to sit around, but I have to find a job where there is some excitement. I don't think I could handle a boring job. I've been a Seal for to long."

"I've got some openings in all my offices. I have a Miami, Trenton, and Boston office." He said.

"I'll think about it, after my vacation, I'll be coming to Trenton to see my family for a little while, a couple weeks or so and then I'll make a decision on where I might want to live. First I've got to put this house up for sale and go on vacation." He nodded at me and we went back to watching TV.

"Beautiful, when you come to Trenton, give me a call and I'll be sure to show you a good time" Said Lester with a wink. I laughed.

"I'll think about it"

"Man, you better watch her. She puts playboys to shame." Toni said causing everyone to laugh. Tripp got up.

"LT, we are gonna be heading out to get some rest since we leave so early."

"Have a safe trip home guys." I said as they all got up to leave. Once they were gone I looked at all the other guys "They were a quiet bunch. Did any of them even say anything while they were here?" All the guys shook their heads. "Well, Damn, glad they weren't my team. I can't deal with all of the silence"

"We know" Said Cal, Hal, Toni, and Slick in unison.

"Ranger, I think I might take you up on your offer of the house for my vacation. I need to get away and I'm thinking once my babysitters leave, I'll pack up my house. I can put all my stuff in storage and then after vacation make a decision about where I'll live."

"Okay Babe, let me know when you are gonna be there and I'll have my housekeeper get the house stocked up for you. Think about my job offer. Whichever office you would like."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you seeing as how you don't know me."

"I know Cal and Hal and all they ever talk about is their Lt. so I know quite a bit and I'm not sweet."

"Well thanks anyways. Cal have you and Hal been eating with mom and dad and grandma?"

"We have had lunch with your dad but no dinners and definitely no grandma." I laughed.

"Come on guys, she is not that bad!"

"Uh Bomber, I'm guessing your mom and dad didn't tell you your grandma got arrested a couple weeks ago and then didn't go to court?" Asked Cal.

"No, why did she get arrested and what happened?"

"She got arrested for carrying concealed and Lester and Bobby here are the ones who picked her up."

I hung my head down, there is no telling what she did to them. I looked up and they both had puzzled expressions on their faces like they were trying to figure out who my grandma was.

"My grandma is Edna Mazur." They both shuddered at the mention of her name which means she did something awful.

"What did she do?" I asked weary of what they were going to say.

"She copped a feel and pinched everything she could get her hands." I laughed, sounds like grandma.

"Sorry, she is always like that. When she first met Cal she went straight for 'his package' as she calls it, and Hal she grabbed his ass and then told all of us, she thought she could take them both on at the same time."

We all started laughing and Hal turned red. Poor Hal. I looked at the guys and decided I was ready for bed.

"Cal, are you and Hal staying here tonight?"

"Yeah Honey, you are stuck with us for two days." I smiled at him.

"Fine by me but I'm going to bed, if you all want to stay and visit go ahead. Cal can lock up when you leave. Night Guys."

"Goodnight" They all said in unison. I went upstairs and went straight to bed.

The next two days were busy. I called a Realtor and put my house up for sale. Cal, Hal, and I started packing things up. I hired a mover to move all my stuff to a storage unit in Trenton. My dad went and paid for so I sent him money to cover the cost. After two days, my house was pretty empty except for clothes and things I needed while I was on vacation. Cal and Hal left early in the morning after being with me for two days. I did a last walk thru of my house and loaded my Navigator up and I was driving toward Miami in no time.

The drive to Miami was peaceful, nothing exciting happened. I called Ranger as I drove into Miami.

"Hey Ranger, it's Stephanie."

"Hey Babe."

"I need directions to the house."

"Actually, I'm in Miami on business. Tell me where you are and I'll meet you so you can follow me to the house."

"Okay I'm on North River Dr."

"Okay there should be a gas station about two miles down, just pull in there and I'll be there in a few." He disconnected abruptly. Huh. That's weird. I'm gonna have to ask him why he calls me Babe, and are we gonna be staying at the house together? That could get uncomfortable. Hmmm, something to think about. I pulled up to the gas station, went inside to use the bathroom and grab snacks. When I walked back outside I saw Ranger leaning against a black Porsche 911. Whoo! I had to check for drool. For one he is hottt, and two that car is Hott. I smiled at him.

"Hey Ranger"

"Babe"

"I'm ready to go"

He got off the car and climbed in as I got in car. I followed him for about thirty minutes. We pulled into a gated community and then a gated house. Definitely secure, which is a good thing. Since my ass is feeling better, I hope he has a gym so I can start working out again. The house was beautiful, it was a brick two story home. We walked to the front door and led me in. The first floor had the living room, kitchen, office and a bathroom. We went up the stairs that led to five bedrooms all with their own en suite bathroom. Plus the master bedroom and bathroom. Back downstairs he led me down to the basement which was a gym. Thank God! There was also an Olympic sized pool and hot tub outside. The entire house was done in neutral colors, tans, whites, and black. The house was calming, but didn't seem lived in. There were no personal touches. Strange. I looked at Ranger.

"Are you going to be staying here to?" I asked.

"Yeah, just for a few days though and then I will be going back to Trenton. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, Not at all. Just wondering. Why do you call me Babe?

"It suits you." I just smiled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick a room to sleep in?" I nodded and walked upstairs. Since all the rooms except the master looked the same, I picked the one closest to the stairs in case I get drunk. Fewer steps means a happier drunk. I went back downstairs.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Ranger asked as soon as I got down the steps.

"Nope, Probably go grab something to eat."

"How about I take you to dinner and dancing? I can show you around a little bit."

"Sounds good, what time do I need to be ready?"

"7:00"

I smiled at him as I looked at the clock. Shit! It was 5. I went out to my car and grabbed my garment bag and two suitcases. One suitcase was just shoes. I went up to my room to start getting ready. I took a shower, shaved, exfoliated, and moisturized. Once that was finished I got out and started drying off when my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Cal.

"Hey Sexy" I said as I answered and then put it on speaker.

"Hey Honey, How's Miami?"

"Good so far, Ranger is taking me to dinner and going to show me around."

"Have fun and please be careful"

"I will, I plan on being in Trenton in two weeks. You ready for WWIII?" I said with laugh.

"Yeah, I'm are you planning on staying when you get here?"

"Honestly, I hadn't though about it."

"I just moved into my own apartment, out of Rangeman, Why don't you come stay with me"

"I might just do that but you realize my mom might start planning our wedding" I teased.

"You have to show up to get married and I would bet money you would leave me at the altar." He teased back.

"You might be right." I said laughing.

"I just wanted to see how it was going and make sure you made it safely. I'll let you go so you can finish getting ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow Honey."

"Bye Cal"

He had already disconnected. Men and their phone manners! I finished my makeup and walked to my garment bag which I had laying on the bed. I looked at the dresses and picked out a black halter top dress with a flared skirt that would move beautifully while dancing. The dress clung to my curves in all the right spots and showed off a little bit of cleavage. I couldn't wear a bra with it, but I put on a black lace thong, and matched it with a pair of four inch black FMP's. I strapped on my thigh holster and put my glock in it. I took one final glance in the mirror and I looked hot. I glanced at the clock and it was 6:55. I grabbed my clutch that had my I.D. and money in it and walked downstairs to find Ranger leaning against the staircase waiting and he looked hot. He had Black slacks on with a black silk shirt and had left his black silky hair down. He was very drool worthy and then he smiled. Oh my! His smile almost melted me into a puddle. His eyes raked me over and I smiled at him.

"Do I look okay."

"You look beautiful, You ready to go?" I nodded as he grabbed my hand.

We walked out and got into his Porsche. He drove in silence, which was fine with me. We pulled up to a little Cuban restaurant. Ranger got out and came to my side and opened the door for me. We walked to the door with his hand on my lower back, when we walked inside he guided me to a booth in the back. The restaurant was decorated in authentic Cuban memorabilia, most looked old. A waiter came over and we ordered drinks. I ordered a Mojito and Ranger ordered a Corona with lime. I picked up the menu and looked it over. Glad I'm fluent in Spanish because the entire menu was written in Spanish. When the waiter came back with drinks we ordered our meal, we both ordered Arroz Con Pollo. As we waited for our meal we made small talk.

"If you don't mind my asking, Why did you join the Army?" I questioned while we waited.

" I was in trouble quite a bit as a teenager and I realized college wasn't for me so I joined the Army and then Joined the Rangers. Why did you join the Navy?"

"My dad was in the Navy and I was very different from the other girls in the 'Burg', when they played with Barbie's, I played with toy soldiers. After high school I went to college, almost got married but found my fiancé cheating on me. So, I dumped him and did what I had been wanting to do; which was join the Navy. I wanted to be a Seal. So, I went through all the regular qualifications the men do and passed with flying colors do better than most of the men did and got accepted. So I trained to be a Seal and have loved every minute of it."

He smiled at me as the waiter brought our food out. We both ate in companionable silence. When we were finished he threw some money on the table, grabbed my hand and walked us back to the car. We got in and he drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to night club. He pulled up to the valet and got out, handing them the keys and opened my door to help me out. We walked in and we stopped to let our eyes adjust. I wondered how dancing with my leg still sore from being shot was gonna work but who was I to let that stop me. We got a table in the back and sat down. Ranger went and got drinks. I had another mojito and he had another beer. We finally got up to dance after sitting at the table for about twenty minutes. We danced for about an hour and I'm pretty sure we had vertical sex in the club. My leg had started bothering me after that hour and Ranger noticed so he guided me to the entrance, the valet pulled the car up to the front. Ranger helped me into the car and then walked to his side and got in. The drive to the house was silent and took about twenty minutes. We pulled up to the house and we both got out and walked to the front door. Once inside, I walked towards the stairs. When I got to them I turned around to Ranger.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." I said to him with a smile.

"My pleasure" He replied as he leaned in to me and kissed me. The electricity from that kiss was amazing. And sent sparks straight to my doodah. Then I thought of Cal and although we weren't together I couldn't do it to him. Ranger pulled back when he felt me tense up.

"Are you and Cal together?" He asked when we pulled apart.

"Umm, I'm not real sure what we are but until I found out I'm just not comfortable doing anything with anyone else." he smiled a genuine smile.

"I understand." I turned around and walked upstairs to my room. I quickly took off my dress, and grabbed a boxer and tank set from V.S before crawling into bed.

For two days, I woke up, exercised in the gym, went to the beach, shopped, and then had dinner with Ranger before bed. I talked to Cal every night and I did miss him. After Ranger went back to Trenton my routine stayed pretty much the same except I had dinner by myself. My two weeks were up and on my last night in Miami I decided I was going to go to a night club by myself. I normally wouldn't go by myself but I didn't have anyone to go with and figured I should go out on my last night of vacation. I took a shower and did the works to get ready. After my shower I straightened my hair and put on light makeup, I went into my bedroom and I picked out my newest dress that I had just bought at V.S It was a black open back mini dress, with long open sleeves and opened back with jeweled trim. It was tight and hugged all my curves and I though I looked amazing in it, I paired it with three inch black peep toe FMP's. I put on my thigh holster which was just barely concealed and decided tonight was a sig sauer night. After taking one last look in the mirror I deemed myself hot and ready to go. I drove to the nightclub 'Set' and as I parked my spidey sense started going off but as usual I ignored it for the sake of a good time. I got out of my car beeped it lock and went inside, walking in I gave my eyes time to adjust and looked around. I went to the bar and ordered a Margarita and watched what was going on around me. After I finished my margarita a man came up and asked me to dance. He was pretty hot, he looked like a surfer, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice build. I agreed to dance with him, the music was hot and loud, we were grinding against each other, having a good time, no need to talk. After three songs I wanted a drink I moved away from him and walked to the bar ordering another margarita. I didn't ask his name because I had no need for it, we were just dancing. I drank my margarita and got up to dance to a few more songs, of course there he was again, no big deal right. We danced a few more songs and I decided it was time to call it a night so I could get up early and leave for Trenton in the morning. I looked at the man I had been dancing with.

"Thanks for dancing with me but its time for me to go" I said with a smile.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No thank you" I responded politely as I started to walk off and that's when my night went to shit. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"You are going to come with me" He said firmly, I looked at him without fear in my eyes which is apparently what he was wanting, someone who was afraid of him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you asshole, and if you don't let go of me, you will regret it, I can promise you that." He laughed and yanked me towards him.

"You won't do anything, I've had your type before and you are all talk" I smiled at him.

"Don't be so sure" I said as punched him in the nose, and heard the wonderful noise of it breaking, but at that moment he pulled a knife and stabbed me in the arm. I kicked the knife out of his hand, punched him in the nose again, then in the kidneys, once he was doubled over I kneed him in the groin. Once he was on the floor, I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are asshole but you do not put your hands on me."

I stood with my gun trained on him until the police arrived. I gave them my statement and the paramedics took a look at my arm. I didn't need stitches just a band-aid. I could have told them that. Apparently the guy was wanted for rape. Hopefully his ass rots in jail. I finally got to leave the club around 1230 am, and I plan on leaving at 5 am. I called Cal on my way back to the house.

"Hey Honey" He said groggily when he answered.

"Hey Cal, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yep I was having an amazing dream with you naked and underneath me, and then you called and woke me up. I'm a little pissed at you."

"Haha funny guy, but really we might make that come true tomorrow night when I get there."

"Sounds good to me, so what's up?"

"You aren't gonna believe what happened to me tonight."

"Honey, with you nothing surprises me anymore." He said chuckling.

"You know you are a real comedian when you get woke up in the middle of the night. Anyways I took down a guy I wanted for rape. I had been dancing with him at a club, when I decide I was ready to go, he thought we should leave together and got pissed because I disagreed with that. He though he was gonna put his hands on me and got a rude awakening, as well as a broken nose, and he'll probably be pissing blood tomorrow, and his family jewels might be out of commission for a few days." Cal started laughing.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be me if I didn't. He stabbed my but all I needed was a band-aid. I just thought I'd call and tell you about night. I plan on leaving here about 0500 tomorrow."

"Are you sure that is safe, that's not gonna give you much sleep."

"Cal, really I've survived on less and you know it. You were on those missions to."

"Okay, just be careful, Please."

"I will, but I'm pulling up at the house so I'm gonna head in change clothes and load all my stuff up so all I have to do tomorrow is get dressed in the morning and then I can leave."

"Okay Honey see you tomorrow night" And he disconnected.

I walked in the house, and went straight to my room, I pulled my dress off and put on some V.S PINK sweats and matching tank top. I put dress back in the garment bag, and made sure all my stuff was packed up and carried down to my car. Once everything was loaded, I pulled my sweat pants off and climbed into bed after setting my alarm for 0430. I was gonna be driving for twenty hours when I got up.

_**AN: Review please, let me know what you think. I have yet to decide who she will end up with. Also I'm debating on how Morelli will be, good or bad. If you have a suggestion let me know. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(AN: Not mine, not making any money Blah blah.) Please review I like the feedback. Happy Reading)**_

The beeping of my alarm, woke me up from my short sleep. I got up, went to the bathroom, and did my business, put my hair in a messy ponytail, brushed me teeth, and walked into the bedroom and put my sweat pants on. I grabbed my gun off the night stand and tucked in the back of my sweats. I pulled on my tennis shoes and looked around to make sure I have everything. I grabbed my keys and locked up Ranger's house and said goodbye to my vacation. I got in my car and set the GPS. I stopped at a gas station and got snacks, drinks, and filled up my gas tank, and was back on the road in no time. It was a long drive to Jersey. Twenty hours later, I pulled up to the apartment complex that Cal lived at. Grabbing a couple of my bags, I looked around. It was a nice area, and looked rather expensive. I went to apartment 2C and knocked, Cal opened the door in all his glory; wearing only boxers and a smile.

"Hey Honey, give me your bags." I handed him the bags before following him in.

"You tired or hungry?" He asked.

"Tired, that was a long drive." I replied with a smile.

"Come on and I'll show you to the bedroom."

I was too tired to look around so I followed him straight to the bedroom. As soon as we were in the bedroom, I noticed the bathroom off to the right . I walked in the bathroom and did my business. As I walked back in the bedroom, I pulled my sweats off as Cal held out one of his t shirts, knowing that's how I preferred to sleep. I pulled off my tank top and bra and put his shirt on and climbed into bed. I felt the bed dip and then Cal's warm body spoon into me. I was asleep almost instantly.

0500 came early, but in all actuality I'm used to it. When I looked up, I saw Cal's smiling at me. I had my head on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me , and our legs were tangled together. I slowly removed my self from him and got up and walked into the bathroom. The plus of straightening my hair is it isn't nearly as scary in the morning.

Now that I was awake, I actually felt like taking a look around. The bathroom is fairly large, with a big bathtub. The shower is separate, with sliding glass doors, and there is single sink with the toilet beside it. It's all white, and very plain. Finishing my morning business, I walk into the bedroom. The bedroom is large with a four poster queen size bed, there is window at the head of the bed, a large walk in closet, is to the left of the bed, and against the wall is a dresser. There are also nightstands on each side of the bed. All the furniture is black in the bedroom and the sheets and comforter are all black and white striped. Very manly. Walking out of the bedroom was a hallway, there were pictures of our team on the walls in the hallway as well as pictures of Cal's family. The hallway led to the kitchen and living room. The living room was large and had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a black leather sofa, loveseat, and chair. The walls were white and there were more pictures, some of Cal's family, some of our team, some of what I assume are the guys he works with. tThere are some of Cal and I. On the coffee table are some magazines. Simple is how I would describe it. I walked to the left and into the kitchen which is like any apartment kitchen I have ever seen, plain. It had black appliances, and wasn't very large. I spotted the coffee pot and started coffee. I had just got the coffee pot going when I spotted Cal walking towards me.

"Hey Sexy." I said with a big grin.

"Hey honey, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yep, is there a gym here or do you know somewhere I can go for my workout?"

"There isn't a gym here but I can check with Ranger and see if you can use the gym at the Rangeman building."

"That would be great, I don't want to let myself go. Plus I see donuts in my near future and I need a good workout before I eat them." I said giggling.

"I'll go call Ranger. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed to go with me, but there isn't a place to shower there after your workout."

"It's okay, I can come back here and get dressed for the day. Are you and Hal gonna brave my family with me tonight? I figure I'll go over for dinner, I'm gonna call dad and let him know but tell him not to say a word about to mom."

He started laughing

"I'll go if you protect me from your grandma but you get to ask Hal yourself."

I nodded at him and turned around, grabbing coffee cups and fixing us both some coffee. I was watching Cal while drinking my coffee and watched as he walked in the bedroom. I stayed where I was and finished my coffee and Cal came out of the bedroom looking completely yummy. He had on black basketball shorts and a black tank top and he was carrying a duffel bag, probably with his clothes for work in it.

"Go get ready and you can follow me. He said, walking to the bathroom I could feel his eyes on my ass, which wasn't surprising since all I had on was a t shirt and panties. Once in the bedroom I started digging around in my bags and found my workout shorts, I put them on, then put on a sports bra, tank top, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my gun off the nightstand and tucked it into my shorts and walked out to find Cal waiting on me.

"Honey you realize it's all guys there and you will be the only woman working out?"

"Fine by me" I said confused.

"They might find you distracting" He said.

"Well, guess they will have to get over it. Is there a sparring ring there?"

"Yeah, you want to spar?"

"It's been a while since we sparred together so yeah I want to spar with you. You know I've always enjoyed kicking your ass." I said with a saucy smile.

"Come on and will just see who kicks whose ass" He said chuckling.

We walked out and went to our cars. I followed him to a non descript seven story building. He pulled into a gated underground garage and I followed him into it to. I got out of the car and noticed there were cameras everywhere. We took the stairs to the third floor gym. First thing I noticed was it had the best of everything and then I noticed about 12 guys staring at me. I smiled at them and gave them a finger wave as I saw Ranger walking towards me.

"Hey Ranger."

"Babe."

"I'll try not to distract your men to much." I said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"I'm planning on kicking Cal's ass this morning on the mats. yYou want to spar with me afterwards? I just can't get enough of kicking men's asses." He chuckled at me.

"You think you can take me." he asked.

"Yep sure do. But I need to get warmed up before I do some thorough ass kicking."

I walked over to the treadmill and could hear all the guys laughing. I pulled my gun out and said it on the floor beside the treadmill. Cal walked up and grabbed it.

"I'm going to put your gun in my locker."

"Thanks Cal"

I started up the treadmill and walked for a mile then set it at a good run, ran for eight, then slowed back down to a walk and walked for another mile. I hopped off the treadmill, and stretched before looking at Cal and nodding towards the mats. Cal walked over to the mats and started his stretches. I took my shoes off and then wrapped my hands. Cal did the same. We both went to the mats at the same time. We got in position and started circling each other. For thirty minutes, neither of us got a hit on the other. We were blocking all of them. Time to step up my game. I watched him closely and noticed when he got slightly distracted by something on his left. That was his mistake. With a kidney punch, a roundhouse kick, and a left hook, he was down. I reached my hand down to help him up .

"You shouldn't be getting distracted during a fight. Life or Death situation." He nodded and took off to shower. Ranger came up.

"Not bad. But I really don't think you will be able to take me down."

"You would be surprised. Cal and I already know each others moves. That's why sparring with him usually ends in a draw. You don't know how I fight and I'm gonna just come out right and say it. Don't go easy on me because I'm a woman. Spar with me like you would any of your employees."

He smiled and nodded and started stretching. I bounced around on the mat, staying warmed up. When he was ready he made his way onto the mat and we started circling each other. We stayed matched. He'd throw a punch/kick and I'd block, and vice versa. I knew it was time to get him worked up. When you get angry, you get sloppy.

"So Ranger, how's it feel to have your ass saved by a girl?" I asked with a wicked grin.

He didn't reply just threw a sloppy left hook. I blocked it and with a slide of my foot knocked his feet out from under him. For some reason, men don't like it being brought up when they have to be helped or saved by a woman.

"Your pretty good." He said as I reached my hand down to help him up.

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself but you shouldn't let your pride cause you to lose a fight." He nodded.

"I know." I started stretching beside the mat, and Ranger got beside me and started stretching also.

"Have you thought about the job offer?" He asked.

"Honestly, Nope. I've been enjoying not working. I've spent so much time belonging to Uncle Sam and working almost constantly, that this is a much needed break."

"I understand, but seriously think about I think you be good for the company."

I nodded and walked into the locker room to get my gun. I pulled my gun out and there was note on top of it. I picked up the note and read it.

_**Steph,**_

_**I know you are going to the apartment to change and had some plans for today, but after you get cleaned please come back here. I would like to talk to you plus you still have to ask Hal to brave the Plum household. Ha!Ha!**_

_**Love**_

_**Cal**_

I tucked the note into my bra. Hey, I have no pockets, don't judge. I picked up my gun and tucked it back into my shorts and walked out of the gym. I got on the elevator and got in my car and headed for Cal's apartment. Once there I did the quick shower, straightened my hair and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt. It was a shirt that Cal had got me for my last birthday. It had the American flag on it and at the top of the flag is said 'Terrorists' and at the bottom is said 'You just screwed up' and then in the middle of it was the Navy Seals Insignia and across it it said 'U.S. Navy Seals'. It was a kick ass shirt and I loved it. It was tight and just barely met the top of my pants. If I raised my arms, my stomach would show.

I dressed myself, with a gun tucked in the back of my pants, one in my ankle holster, one knife in my boot and one strapped to my belt. I grabbed my black leather jacket to cover my gun at my back and grabbed my purse and keys. I locked the door to the apartment. I got back in my SUV and drove back to Rangeman, and the gate opened as I pulled up to it. Guess someone opened it for me. My phone rang. I looked at the display and it was my dad.

"Hey Daddy." I said as I answered.

"Hey pumpkin, you still on vacation?"

"Yeah kinda, I'm actually back in Trenton. I will be over for dinner, but please don't tell mom."

"I won't tell her. Are you staying with Cal?"

"Yes"

"Are him and Hal coming to dinner?"

"Cal is and I just pulled up to their work. I'm gonna ask Hal to come. You know how he gets around grandma though so he may not come."

"The crazy old bat. Well, it'll be nice to the guys either way. We should have poker night. We haven't done that in a long time."

"I'll see if I can put one together Daddy. I'm gonna go talk to Cal and Hal now. Love you."

"Love you to pumpkin." And he disconnected. I got out and as I walking towards the elevator Cal stepped out of the stairwell.

"Nice shirt." He said as he walked towards me.

"Glad you like it. This really hot guy bought for me and I just love to wear it." I said with a grin.

"Smartass."

"You love me anyways. I just talked to my dad and he wants to get together for a poker night."

"In other words, he wants to get away from your mom and grandma and get drunk."

"Yep. Plus he missed me." I said with a smile.

We walked over to the elevator and got in, he hit the button for the fifth floor. We stood in companionable silence in the elevator and when it came to a stop on the fifth floor. The first person I saw was Zip. I had helped train him when he first joined the Navy. He only stayed in four years. Once he noticed me, he jumped to attention.

"Officer on Deck!" He yelled as he saluted. All the men stood up and were at attention.

"At Ease boys. Right now I'm Steph or Stephanie." They all nodded and relaxed. I looked up at Cal.

"Where is Hal? I might as well ruin his day now, so he can worry all day until dinner." Cal laughed and looked at the monitors.

"Looks like he is on monitor duty." I walked over to where the monitors were and got right behind Hal. I kicked his chair as hard as I could. He spun around and noticed it was me.

"Dammit Steph" I grinned at him.

"Hey! You up for dinner at the Plums tonight?" I watched as he paled, my grin got even bigger "Good cause you are going." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and spun his chair back around to the monitors. I looked at Cal who was silently shaking with laughter. Oh, how I love to mess with my boys. I looked back at Cal "So you gonna show me around and introduce me?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked and he showed me where Tank and Ranger's offices were. Then introduced me to the people in cubicles. There were the ones I had met on this last mission; Bobby, Lester, and Ram, and then there were some I had trained in the Navy; Zip, Zero, and Binkie. Then there were some I had never met; Woody, Vince, and Hector. After all the introductions were made he showed me where the break room was, but I still had one important question.

"Cal, is there a gun range here?" I asked hoping there was.

"Yes, it down stairs in the basement."

"Okay, is Ranger in his office? I need to speak to him." Cal smiled.

"You going to take the job?" He said cheekily.

"I haven't decided yet." We finished walking to Rangers office. I knocked on the door and heard a gruff. "Enter." I walked in and Cal walked off to his cubicle.

"Babe."

"Hey Ranger. I wasn't want to talk to you about your job offer and if I could use your gun range. If I don't shoot paper men regularly, I tend to get trigger happy and start shooting real men." I said smiling.

"Yes, you can use the gun range. If it keeps you from being homicidal. He replied chuckling. "What did you want to know about the job offer?"

"Basics first. What exactly would be my job description? Pay? Benefits? Requirements? Things of that nature."

"You would be in the field quite a bit. Doing takedowns, surveillance, and distractions. Then there would be in office stuff; running searches, watching monitors and also going on calls when a clients security has been breached. You would get the standard Rangeman pay for new hires which is $100,000 a year, the benefits are medical, dental, vision, and life insurance which we pay, then we also have 401k, we also offer our employees on site apartments.. Our requirements for you should be easy, you will have to have a physical and then you will have to pass a fitness test and there will be a weapons test. The fitness test is similar to what the Seals and Rangers use. After those are passed you will partner with each member of the core team for a week before we will give you a more permanent partner. You will be required to work out in the gym five days a week and spend at least three days week in the gun range. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Uh, Yeah I think. What if I decide to take the job, but I want to work in a different office?"

"Then we could do your testing here and you could go to that office and train with their core team."

I nodded and sat there. It is a good job offer and the pay is great. I shouldn't get bored because they tend to see quite a bit of action. I could accept the job and decide later if what office I want to work out. I look back at Ranger and he is watching me patiently waiting for me to say something.

"I think I would like to take you up on the job offer but I would like a few days to decide what office. I can go ahead and do my physical, and my testing." I said wanting to bounce in my seat. I was very excited about this job. He nodded at me and picked up his phone. I figured he was getting everything ready for me.

"I need an application and employee contract." And he hung up, what a conversationalist. We sat in silence and a couple minutes later there was another knock at the door. After his gruff reply of enter, Tank walked in the office. I looked at Tank and smiled.

"Hey Tank."

"Steph, Did you decide to come work with us?" He asked as he sat down in the other guest chair.

"Yep, maybe we should schedule a celebration night." I smiled big, I love to celebrate when alcohol is involved.

"Sounds good, let us know. Lester usually plans our nights out."

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to him before I leave today" I looked back at Ranger who was reading over the contract and he handed me the application.

"Go ahead and fill this out. Then we can go over the contract." I took a pen from off his desk and filled out the application, most was basic application stuff except for the military section and it was wanted in detail, what your military duties were. I filled it out and the military section took a while. I have been in for a long time. I got it completed and handed it back to Ranger. He looked over it and raised an eyebrow. I figure he was reading the part in the military section where I put that my primary job was kicking ass. I just smiled at him. He set the application down and handed me the contract.

"Read through this and if you agree you can sign it today and anything you don't agree with let me know and we can probably write it in."

I nodded and started reading. The contract was simple I would be on a 90 day probation and Rangeman would have to hold my power of attorney and be listed as my medical proxy. It was a two year contract. After the initial two years we would review the contract to see if I wanted to do another two years. It stated a lot of the same things Ranger had already told me. There were no changes that needed to be made, as Ranger had already wrote in that I would let them know at a later date what office I would work at. I picked up the pen, signed it, and handed back to Ranger. He then signed it and got up and made a copy. He brought me back the copy and sat down. I looked at him.

"So do I need to schedule my physical or do you schedule it? I have a copy of my most recent one with the Seals, it was done about a month ago. Also, when do you want to do my testing?"

"We'll call our company physician and he should be able to do your physical tomorrow morning. When he gets finished we can do your testing." I looked at my watch and damn it was already two in the afternoon.

"Sounds good. Do you care if use your gun range for about an hour?" I asked smiling. Maybe if I shoot something now, I will be able to deal with my mother tonight.

"That's fine. I'll walk you down to it." He said as he got up from his desk.

We walked past the cubicles and I saw Lester sitting at his desk working. I stopped and when Ranger noticed he stopped and turned around and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I held up one finger letting him know to wait a minute. He stood still watching me. I stepped back just a little ways and kicked the side of the chair hard enough so that it would spin around. It did and I came face to face with Lester. He had a shocked look on his face. I looked back at Ranger and he was wearing that same look. I smiled at him.

"Lester, I hear you are the go to guy for planning a night out." He smiled a mischievous smile.

"Yes beautiful. I'm the guy if you want a night out." He said as he winked . Hmm, I think I like him. Something to think about later.

"I think we need to plan a night out, seeing as how I am your new co worker." His green eyes started twinkling.

"Beautiful, I'll take care of it and then I'll tell you where we are gonna meet at. You'll have the time of your life. I assure you." Judging by the way he was looking at me, I'm almost positive it was true.

"Thanks Lester. I'm off to the gun range. See ya' later. Have Cal or Hal give you my number." He nodded and I turned and walked to where Ranger was standing. He looked me over.

"Babe I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you talked to Cal yet? I mean you said in Miami you didn't know what you and Cal were and until then you didn't want to do anything with anyone else."

"No, I haven't talked to him yet but I plan on it tonight after dinner with my family. That is assuming I don't go to jail." He nodded as we finished walking to the gun range.

When we walked in he gave me the protective eye wear and ear plugs. He showed me where they kept the ammo. I pulled out both my guns. One was a Glock 19 and the other was Sig Sauer P229. He handed me some ammo and I got my gun loaded and started shooting. Switching guns regularly and only stopping to reload. All my targets had three holes in them. One between the eyes, one in the heart, and the last in the groin. I have always enjoyed that shot the most. I did my hour and swept up the casings. I put up the protective wear, took my gun apart, cleaned it, and put it back together and reloaded it. Ranger smiled at me since he had stayed down with me the whole hour.

"You're a good shot Babe" I smiled at him.

"Lots of practice. You should see me with my sniper rifle." We walked out of the gun range and I went to the garage. "See you later Ranger." I said as I walked off towards my car.

I drove back to Cal's apartment but it was only three so I had some alone time until Cal got off at five and we had to be at my parents at six. I went in the bedroom and laid down on the bed in my thinking position. I haven't been in a serious relationship since my engagement in college. As much I like Cal, or love Cal, I just don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship at least not yet. I can't even decide where I want to live. I do miss my family, in a weird way, but I hate the gossip that comes with me living here. Miami would be nice, no one there knows me and it is warm. I know I need to make a decision about where to live but I just can't get myself to. I know a lot of the guys at the Rangeman office here, which would make living here easier and Cal is here. No matter what happens between us I know he will always be my best friend. I guess that decision is made. I will stay in Trenton, it will be easier to be with people I know and care about at least I hope.

Then there is the decision about Cal. I think we are going to have to sit down and talk seriously about us. I'm not ready for commitment. I like the way I live my life at least for now. I could always date around or I could just continue the way I was doing things at base and just get my needs taking care of. Hmmm. Another decision I need to make. I made three decisions today; Rangeman, Trenton, and no commitment. Seems like a good start to me. That was the last thought before sleep took over.

I woke up when I heard the locks tumble. I looked over at the clock and it was 5:15, Shit, I've got to be ready to go in 15 minutes. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Luckily, I straightened my hair so all I had to do was a run a brush through it. I added a coat of mascara and about that time Cal walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Honey, you about ready? Wouldn't want to be late and make your mom mad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, just about ready. You should change clothes. She will throw a fit if you go in all black."

He nodded and walked back into the bedroom and grabbed himself a change of clothes. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch while I waited for him to finish getting ready. About five minutes later, he walked out of the bedroom, wearing faded blue jeans and a black Navy Seals t-shirt. He walked over to the couch and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I got up and we walked out, he looked over at me.

"Yours or mine?" He asked wondering who's vehicle we were going to take.

"Mine. Is Hal meeting us there?" I replied just wanting to go and get this over with.

"Yeah. He said he will probably be in a rush to get home after dinner so he can shower since your grandma loves to feel him up." He said laughing. I started laughing. Poor Hal. My grandma really does like him. We loaded in my car and I drove. We both sat in companionable silence on the drive there. I pulled up in front of the house and saw Hal pull up behind us. I looked to the front door and saw my Mom and Grandma open the door and stand there waiting on us. I looked at Cal and we both took a deep breath. We both got out of the car and then watched Hal get out of his. I walked up to the porch.

"Mom, Grandma. You remember Cal and Hal." Mom nodded and Grandma clacked her dentures.

"I sure do. How could I forget these two stud muffins." I smiled and gave Grandma a kiss on her cheek and then gave my Mom a kiss on the cheek and walked in the house. Cal was hot on my heels with Hal right behind him trying to avoid Grandma's hands. My Dad was sitting in his recliner watching TV. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Pumpkin. Cal, Hal, glad you boys came." They both nodded and the three of us sat down on the couch. Mom went in the kitchen and Grandma came and sat down beside us. We sat there for about five minutes and mom came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." We all got up and walked into the dining room and sat down. Mom had made pot roast. We all fixed our plates and started eating.

"Stephanie, what brings you home? You usually only come for holidays."

"That's going to change a little Mom. I actually didn't reenlist. But, before you get to excited. I signed a contract, saying that I would still go on missions, but only ones of my choosing for three years. Then the fourth year, I will go and train other Seals before missions. I also already have a job here in Trenton, working for Rangeman. It's where Cal and Hal work. It's a security company and I'm really excited about it."

"So your moving back home. I'll have to call Joseph Morelli. I'm sure he will be so glad." I looked at my mom and started to get angry.

"Mom, I will only say this once. I am not going to marry Joseph Morelli. I'm probably not going to marry any one ever." She looked at me and then got up and walked in the kitchen I'm sure she was going to take a swig.

"Stephanie, what about children? You should be married before you have children." This woman never listens to me, I seriously wonder how many times I'm going to have to tell her I don't want marriage or children.

"I don't want children." I replied.

"What kind of woman doesn't want children? That's just ridiculous. Betty Woznack's daughter got married and gave her four beautiful grandchildren" Betty Woznack's grandchildren are the ugliest kids I have ever seen.

"Mom, listen. Not going to happen. Let it go. I don't want to get married and I definitely don't want children. I am perfectly happy with my life and you should be happy for me."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, there is no way you are happy without a husband and children. Where are you staying at anyways?"

"I'm staying with Cal right now and I'm very happy! Now drop it."

"Don't you talk to me that way young lady. So you are living in sin?"

"Yes mother I'm living in sin and I'm quite happy doing it. Now, can I finish eating?"

She got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed her bottle and brought it back to the table. Grandma looked at me

"You are a smart one baby Granddaughter. I would live in sin to. You just have all the fun you want." I smiled at Grandma. I heard dad mumble around a mouthful of food and it sounded a lot like crazy old bat. I started eating again and when I looked up I noticed Hal's face was pale. I looked at Grandma and she was smiling. I had a feeling she was groping Hal. We finished dinner and then Mom brought out pineapple upside down cake. We all ate our cake and my mom was working herself into a nice drunken state. After dessert dad invited us outside to the garage. We followed him out.

"Pumpkin, you know to just ignore your mother." I nodded at my dad.

"I always do Daddy. But she has got to let go of the marriage and kids. It's not going to happen."

"I know, have you put together a poker night?"

"Not yet daddy. One of the guys at Rangeman is planning a celebratory night out for me getting the job. Then after that, I'll put together a poker night. I'm going to start looking for an apartment or a house. I'm hoping my house in Virginia sells soon. I'll get with you on poker night Daddy." He nodded and we walked back into the house. I gave everyone a hug and walked out the front door, with Hal and Cal right behind me. I looked at Hal.

"Sorry Hal." He nodded and got in his car and left. Cal and I got in my car and took off for his apartment.

We pulled up to Cal's apartment and went inside. I knew we needed to have the talk.

"Cal, I need to talk to you." He nodded and grabbed two beers out of the fridge, opened them and handed me one as he sat down on the couch. I sat down on the other end so I would keep my resolve. He kept looking at me waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath and jumped right in.

"Cal, you know I care about you and you are my best friend. But, I just want to make it clear. I'm not ready for commitment. I love spending time with you but at this point we can only be what we have been; friends with benefits. If you can't do that anymore, I do understand. If we do stay the way things have been, you have to be able to let it go if I go out with someone else. I will also not think anything of you going out with someone else. I just can't do commitment. Not yet, but maybe someday." He sat there for a minute looking at me.

"Honey, I do understand. I just don't know if I can handle us staying on the same path we have been on. I really care about you and I want more with you. I know you can't give me that right now. So, maybe it would be best if we were just friends without benefits. But I'm not going to say I won't date and maybe end up with someone else." I nodded.

"Do you want me to go stay with Hal, or are you okay with me staying here one more night. I'm going to get on my laptop in a few minutes and look at houses and apartments. Maybe see if I can go look at them up close tomorrow." I could feel the tears building up afraid I might lose his friendship and I couldn't handle that.

"Steph, you know you can stay here as long as you need to. You will always be my best friend. Stop worrying about it." I nodded and got up and got my laptop. I pulled up some realtor websites and looked at houses and apartments that I could buy or rent. I found one apartment and two houses I wanted to go and see tomorrow. All three had the same realtor. I wrote down her number so I could call her after my physical and fitness and weapons test. I checked email and didn't have anything I needed to reply to. I closed down my laptop, threw my empty beer bottle in the trash, and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and did my bedtime routine. I walked back in the bedroom and pulled off my weapons, I put my Glock on the nightstand and put my Sig and knife in my weapons case. I changed into a V.S short and tank top pajama set and crawled into bed. Cal climbed in shortly after in just his boxers. I snuggled into him knowing this may very well be the last time I get to cuddle with my best friend. What he did next surprised me. He leaned down slowly and kissed my, a slow passionate kiss. I knew what this meant. He wanted one last time before we became only best friends. His kiss became started to become more demanding as he pulled my clothes off me. This was going to be quick and rough, I know the signs. He pulled his boxers off and grabbed a hold of my hips and slammed into me, I screamed in pleasure. He continued to slam into me fast and hard. I dug my nails into his back as I came screaming his name. That sent him over the edge and he came groaning my name. This was about one last time and in a way him showing that he knew what I liked. He knows I like rough, hard, and demanding. That's what he gave me. I got up and went in the bathroom and cleaned up. I walked back in the bedroom, climbed in bed and was asleep instantly knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. I would be facing all the decisions I have made so far.


	6. Chapter 6

_(AN_ : This story is coming to a close there are only a couple chapters left. I know it is short but I'm fairly happy with it. Happy Reading)

I woke up at 5 am this morning. I needed to be at Rangeman at 7 for my physical and then my fitness and weapons test. I took a quick shower and straightened my hair. I pulled out my Navy sweatpants and a Navy t-shirt to put on. In another duffel bag, I threw in a pair of jeans, tank top, and a pair of boots. I tucked my Glock into my waistband and put my ankle holster on with my Sig Sauer. I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:15.

Cal was getting himself ready. We hadn't said anything to each other, partly because I think I hurt him and partly because he doesn't seem like he wants to talk just yet. I know I won't lose his friendship but I also know he needs time. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and walked into the kitchen where he had already made coffee. I fixed myself a mug and drank it fairly quickly. I had just finished it off when Cal walked in the kitchen in his uniform. I smiled up at him.

"Morning Sexy." I'm going to act like we normally would and pray that he does the same.

"Morning Honey. You ready for today?" Thank goodness he is acting normal.

"Yep, I'm ready. Let's roll."

He nodded and we walked out the front door and to our cars. I got in my Navigator and followed him to Rangeman and parked in the garage. We walked to the elevator together and I knew we would be just fine,. Things would be different between us, but we would still be best friends. We rode the elevator up to five. Cal went to his cubicle and I walked over to Ranger's door and knocked. I heard his gruff "Enter" and walked in. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Babe."

"Ranger." I smiled as I said it.

"The doctor is already here to perform your physical and as soon as he is finished. We will head to the gym to start your testing." I nodded and smiled as he got up from his desk. We walked to the elevator in silence and got on. He hit the button for three and once we arrived we walked down to what was obviously Bobby's work space. It looked very similar to a doctor's office; with white walls. There were four chairs in the front all black leather. There were two doors, one was open and it was an office with a desk and chairs, the other was closed and I knew that was the exam room. Bobby walked into the office

"Good morning Steph."

"Good morning Bobby." He smiled at me. He was gorgeous. I realized it is a good thing I'm single with all these hot men roaming around.

"You ready? The doctor is already in the exam room."

I nodded, got up and followed him into the second door. We went over my medical and family history and then a routine physical was done. I walked out of the exam room at about 8:30. Ranger was still sitting in the same chair. He walked over to Bobby and was given my results; that I was perfectly healthy. He walked back over to me.

"Come on Babe. Now for the fun part."

I nodded and we went to the gym. He set me up on a treadmill and told me to run five miles. I ran five miles in about 35 minutes and hopped off the treadmill. He was writing on a clipboard. Next, he had me do as many sit ups as I could in two minutes. I was able to 75. We then moved on to push ups; I did 73 in two minutes. We then went to a pull up bar where I did 10. After that, we went to the mats and I sparred with Lester and then Tank. It was noon when we were finished in the gym. Ranger decided it was time to break for lunch and then meet back on five at 1 to head to the gun range. I went into the men's locker room where I had put my duffel and changed into my jeans and tank top and boots. I walked back into the gym with my duffel bag in hand and Lester was waiting on me.

"Hey Beautiful, you want to go grab lunch with me?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure, lets go." He nodded and I followed him to the elevator. We went down to the garage, and he pulled me to his SUV. Once we were both in and buckled up he looked over at me.

"Anything specific you want for lunch?" He asked.

"Nope, anything is fine." He nodded and put the SUV in gear and took off out of the garage. We pulled into a small diner about 2 miles from Rangeman. We got and walked in. The diner was small but cozy. I followed him to a booth in the back where we could easily watch the front door. We sat down and looked over the menu. After a few minutes, the waitress finally came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely. She was probably mid forties, with brown hair and brown eyes. She stood at probably 5'4 and was average weight. I smiled at her.

"Bacon cheeseburger, cheese fries, and a coke." She scribbled on her pad and then looked at Lester.

"Chili cheeseburger, cheese fries, and a coke." She nodded and scribbled his order down.

"I'll go put this in and get your drinks." We both nodded at her and she turned and walked off.

"Beautiful, you want to do your celebration tonight?"

"Sure sounds good, What all will be doing and how should I dress?"

"Will have dinner at Rossini's and then will be heading to a new club that just opened up right outside Trenton. The name of it is Paradise. Dress sexy, but also something you can move in." I nodded and about that time my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and it was my realtor.

"Les, I have to get this." He nodded and I opened my phone.

"Stephanie Plum." I answered.

"Ms. Plum. This is Andrea Randall. We just got an offer on your house."

"What was the offer?" I asked getting excited about selling that house and being able to get a house here.

"They offered $675,000. It's a good offer since it is only 50,000 less than list price."

"Do you think I should take it or leave the house on the market?"

"Honestly, I would take it. Not very many people have even wanted to tour the house. The couple that put the offer in just moved here because the husband is being stationed here." That sold me another military person moving in.

"Yeah, I would like to take the offer but I'm in New Jersey. Is there a realtor here that I can sign the papers with?"

"Yeah. There is a realtor named Jack Barnes. He is located on Hamilton Ave."

"Okay thanks Andrea. If you could have the papers to him by this afternoon, I'll go and sign them around 3."

"I will let the couple know. Thank you Ms. Plum." I hung up smiling and looked up at Lester.

"I take it that was a good phone call."

"Yeah. I got an offer on my house, and I'm taking it. This means I can buy a new house outright. My old house was paid for so if I buy one using the money I just made on it, I shouldn't have any payments."

"That's good. Congrats. So have you decided what office you are going to work in?"

"I want to talk to Ranger about it. If he has an opening I'd like to stay right here in Trenton."

"I'm sure he does. I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"What's going on with you and Cal?"

Our food came out just as he had finished asking. We both dug in and I figured I have nothing to hide so I would tell him after we finished eating. We both ate quickly and he grabbed the bill. After he paid, we walked back out to the SUV. I knew he was wanting to bring up the question again so I put him out of his misery.

"Cal and I are best friends. There were benefits that came with that friendship, but we have stopped those. I'm not ready for a real relationship and enjoy just going out and having fun." I said while watching him for a reaction.

Some men are taking back by this, others love the fact that I don't want a relationship. Lester looked over at me and smiled. We drove back to Rangeman in silence and when we got back we went straight to the gun range. Once in the gun range, Ranger told me what I had to do. I was to use both of my personal guns and one gun of his choosing. There would also be different targets set up, with distances ranging from 5-30 feet. He would tell me which gun to use and how many rounds. I would have all three guns strapped on me and would have to pull them when he stated and I would be timed. He chose not to tell me what my time needed to be. We finally finished about an hour later and I cleaned all three guns and swept up the shell casings. I looked at Ranger and saw a hint of a smile.

"Well Babe, you passed. Have you thought about what office you want to work in?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I would love to stay here in this office, if you have an opening here."

"I do have an opening here. Are you going to want an apartment here?"

"Nope I'm heading from here to a Realtor's office to sign papers. I just sold my house in Virginia . So, I'm gonna check out a few places I found online last night." I said happily. Ranger nodded and we left the gun range. I went straight to my SUV and climbed in to drive to the realtor's office.

The realtor's office was easy. I went in and signed some papers and that was it. The money would be put automatically into my bank account after my realtor fees were paid. I got in my car and called the realtor with the houses and apartment I wanted to look at. The realtor's name was LeAnn Ragsdale. I looked dawn at the paper with her number and pulled my cell phone out and called her. She answered on the second ring.

"Century 21. This is LeAnn."

"Hi, LeAnn. My name is Stephanie Plum and I had pulled up some listing last night and was wondering if I could schedule a time to take a look at them."

"Of course Ms. Plum. Would you be able to come to my office. Say in about 30 minutes? We can go over the ones you would like to see up close."

"That would be great. And please call me Steph or Stephanie."

"Okay Stephanie. I will see you in about 30 minutes." And I disconnected.

Exactly 30 minutes later, I pulled up to the Century 21 office. I walked in and who I assume is LeAnn, since she was the only person there, jaw dropped. I'm sure it was the fact that I had a gun visible. I smiled at her and stuck my hand out.

"Are you LeAnn? I'm Stephanie Plum" I said.

"Yes I'm LeAnn.. Umm…Please follow me to my desk." I nodded and followed her to her desk. She was still looking quite nervous. I sat down in the guest chair across the desk from her. She smiled at me nervously.

"Can I ask what you do, Stephanie?" She asked.

"I just got out of the Navy and am now working at Rangeman Security." I said smiling widely.

"Oh Okay. What listings were you wanting to look at?"

"The apartment and one house is in Ewing and the other is in Hamilton Township. The apartment is a two bedroom and two bathroom. The house is Ewing is a three bedroom with four bathrooms. The house is Hamilton Township is four bedroom with five bathrooms." She started typing furiously on her computer. She finally looked up and smiled.

"Stephanie, if you have time we could go look at all three right now. I would say Hamilton Township first since it is the closest and then we can go to Ewing." I smiled back at her.

"That sounds great. Would you like to ride with me or I can follow you. I'm sorry I just prefer to be in my own vehicle." She nodded and I could tell she was thinking.

"How about you just follow me." I nodded and got up. Walking back to my car, I noticed Cal, Ranger, and Lester were parked by my car. Huh? I walked over to the Bronco they were sitting in.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked.

"We were wanting to go look at houses with you and as your friends we want to make sure the neighborhoods are safe." Cal replied. I smiled at them.

"Fine you can either ride with me or follow me but keep in mind, Its my house I'm picking out." They all nodded and Lester got out and came to my Navigator. Poor guy he was riding in the backseat of the Bronco. Lester and I got in my car and watched as LeAnn pulled out and we pulled out behind her with Ranger and Cal behind us. Ridiculous, this is freaking ridiculous, I have an entourage just to go look at houses.

We drove to Hamilton Township and the house looked better on the outside than what it did online. It was a brick two story house with a red front door. There were flowers planted all along the front of the house and a circular driveway. It had a two car garage and a shed in the back. We walked in the front door of the house to a foyer, two feet to the right were the stairs that led to the second story, If you turned completely to the right there was the living room, there was a closet to the left and a bathroom beside the closet. We walked into the living room, it was fairly large with tan walls, there were doors to an office to the right of the living room, going straight from the living room led us to the dining room, which was painted in a deep red, to the left of the dining room was the kitchen with all new stainless steel appliances. There was a sunroom off of the kitchen and a family room on the other side of the kitchen, the family room was painted in beige. We circled our way around and went upstairs. Upstairs held the bedrooms, going up the stairs led to a hallway, straight from the hallway led to the master suite which was huge, there was a balcony off the master bedroom and the master bathroom was to die for, it had a Jacuzzi tub and the biggest shower I have ever seen, with six showerheads, it also had a double vanity. The master bedroom and bathroom both had were done in white. Walking beside where the staircase led us up was another hallway with the three bedrooms, all of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms, these bathrooms were plain with a shower, toilet and sink. They were all the same size, the only differences were colors. The first bedroom we went to was in a light tan, the second was a darker tan, and the third was white. All of the bathrooms matched the bedrooms. We went back down the stairs and she led us into the sunroom which held a door that would take us to the basement. The basement was most of the way finished and would make an amazing gym. The only thing that needed done there were the walls needed painted. It was a great house and was the perfect price and I saw no reason to look in Ewing. We walked back to the front door and all of the guys had been quiet as we walked through the house. When we got back out to the cars LeAnn turned and looked at me.

"What did you think?"

"I love it. There is no reason for me to look at the other properties. I'd like to make an offer on this house." She smiled and I knew she was making a lot on commission with this house.

"Let's go back to the office and you can look over the paper work and we can schedule the inspection and put in your offer." I smiled and nodded. I walked back to my car and Ranger was riding with me this time. Actually, it looked like he thought he was driving my car. He was on the driver side waiting on me. I walked up to him and raised my eyebrow at him in question. He looked at me a little sheepishly.

"I though I would drive." he said. I looked at him closely.

"If you want to drive go drive your car, you go with me I drive." He gave me a 200 watt smile and walked over to the passenger side and got in. I hopped in the driver seat and took off towards the realtor's office. We were riding in companionable silence when he broke it. Huh, didn't see that coming

"So babe. Do you think you would let Rangeman install a security system in the house?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that and prices for the install and monthly." He raised an eyebrow, I looked at him and smiled.

"You didn't seriously think I would not pay for my security system did you?"

"No, I really thought I would offer it and you would accept for free." I smiled at him.

"No, I will pay for it like any other customer." He nodded and looked back at the road. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got back to LeAnn's office, we all walked in. She gave me some papers to fill out. One was the inspection paperwork which would cost me a $1,000, the house was listed at $650,000 but had been on the market for a year so I put my offer in at $600,000. LeAnn called the company that handles inspections and he is going out to the house tomorrow, which is Wednesday and if it all goes like I hope and they accept my offer hopefully I can close on Friday. The couple that own the house want it closed on immediately, at least that is what LeAnn says. I guess I will find out, I finished signing all the papers which was the papers for the inspection and then my offer. I handed them back to her and shook her hand.

"Stephanie, I'll give you a call as soon as we find out if they accept your offer or counter offer and then as soon as we get the inspection report back. If all goes well, we can try to close Friday."

"Thank you so much LeAnn." She smiled at me as I turned to walk out. We got back out to the SUV's and Cal looked at me.

"What are your plans now, Honey?" Cal asked.

"I'm going back to your apartment so I can shower and get ready for our night out or did you forget?" He laughed.

"No I didn't forget. I get off at five. I'll come straight to the apartment to get ready so we can be ready by 7." I nodded and Ranger looked at me.

"I'd like for you to start tomorrow but since most of my men are going out to celebrate with you, I've decided all that go for the celebration don't have to come in until 10 am but will also be working late." I smiled and nodded and heard Lester mutter "Hell Yeah".

I walked over and got into my SUV. It was now 4:30, which meant I needed to get my ass going if I wanted to be ready tonight. I didn't even know who all was going. I drove back to the apartment listening to Metallica, thinking of what I wanted to wear. It needed to be sexy but dance appropriate. I got back to the apartment and went straight to the shower. I took a long shower, shaved, exfoliated, and moisturized within an inch of my life. When I got out Cal was in the kitchen looking through his mail. The only reason I know that is because I walked in the kitchen wrapped in just my towel to grab a beer out of the fridge. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Honey, I sure hope you plan on wearing more than that towel to the club."

"Yes, Jackass. I plan on wearing more than this towel to dinner and the club." He laughed and I walked back into the bedroom to pick out an outfit. I found the perfect outfit, It was a pair of black leggings, a tight in all the right places tunic that ended just below my ass. It was a tank and semi loose around the waist but got tight over the ass and was tight around my upper thighs. It was hot pink with black zebra like stripes. I paired it with black knee high FMP's with a 4 inch heel. I put on a CZ cuff bracelet, diamond stud earrings, and CZ choker that matched the bracelet. I put on light make up and straightened my hair. I was finally ready and it was 6:30. Cal was already waiting in the living room for me. He had on khaki pants with a blue button up long sleeve shirt but he rolled up the sleeves above his forearms. He looked HOT. I couldn't wait to see how the other men were dressed and if they brought dates. I walked out of the bedroom and Cal turned to look at me.

"Damn Honey, You look HOTT!" He replied a little awestruck.

"Thanks Cal. Your looking pretty damn sexy yourself." I told him with a grin. He got up and took my arm and linked it in his.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he led me out the door where he had called a taxi, so we didn't have to worry about driving or leaving our cars vehicle. We rode in silence to Rossini's and when we got there we walked in and told them we had a reservation under Rangeman. We were escorted to a private party area where most of the guys were already waiting on us. I received catcalls and whistles from most of them which made me blush. I'm used to leading a team of very disciplined men who wouldn't dare whistle at me. Mostly because I scare the shit out of them. Tank had a woman sitting on his lap, she was big and had on spandex, I didn't realize spandex could stretch like that. She was probably size 16 squeezed into a size 10 spandex. It was a bright orange tube dress and she had on black FMP's and had orange streaks in her hair. It looked like she could pop out of it at any moment but somehow I got the feeling I was gonna like her. Connie was there, I went to school with Connie and heard she was working for the weasel Vinnie at his bonds office. Connie was like a human Betty Boop, she was also a member of the family with a capital F. I looked at Connie and smiled.

"Hey Connie. Long time no see." She looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"Omigod, Stephanie Plum! Girl how are you and where have you been?" She asked.

"I'm good, just got out of the Navy and now I'm going to be working at Rangeman. How are you?"

"Girl, I'm good. Oh this is Lula, she works at Vinnie's filing and picking up low bond skips" I stuck my hand out to Lula.

"I'm Stephanie Plum. Its nice to meet you." She shook my hand then looked at Tank.

"Is this the Plum that saved your ass?" She asked Tank and he nodded.

"You mean to tell me this skinny ass white girl save your ass?" He nodded again and she looked back at me.

"Well girl, thanks for saving my man. Maybe you can train me, but I ain't giving up donuts or cluck in a bucket" I laughed.

"I would never ask that since I eat the same food." She smiled at me.

"I think we are gonna get along just fine white girl." I nodded and sat down at the table.

We had a full stock of wine and the waiter filled my glass. We all ordered our food and made small talk while we waited. Of course, it ended up leading to stories of our time in the military and of course Cal had to bring up a major mishap that happened right before our first mission. Cal looked up at the people we were celebrating with.

"Ya'll wanna here how Bombshell here blew up a Hummer before our first mission?"

They all nodded and I could hear some laughter so Cal got on with the story.

"We don't call her Bombshell for no reason. This is what started it all. We were preparing for our first mission and Steph here decided she was gonna build a bomb… and then take it apart to prove she could do it. So, she built the bomb and then put on the hummer. About 15 minutes later we had all gathered around to watch her disable the bomb, keep in mind she built the bomb and what does she do, she cuts the wrong wire before cutting the right wire and the hummer blows up. We were on base when this was done so men are flying out of their barracks with guns drawn. She drew her gun, when we, her team, stop laughing a her for pulling her own gun she looks at everyone around and the first thing she said was 'It wasn't my fault'. After that things continued to blow up around her. We never did figure out she got the knack for blowing everything up but she did. I think she has blown up three hummers, a tank, and two barracks."

Everyone of course is laughing. They won't be laughing when something blows up around them. Our dinner was delivered shortly after Cal told that story and we all ate in silence. After dinner, Ranger called the cab company and ordered cabs for everyone. Ranger also paid the bill for everyone before we loaded up into the cabs. We got to the club Paradise and sat down at a table, surprisingly they actually had one big enough to fit all of us. We ordered four pitchers of beer and margaritas for me, Connie, and Lula. We sat and drank and we all watched the dance floor.

After everyone had finished our first round of drinks we ordered Tequila shots which is very my style. Everyone did a shot and then we took a break to dance. I took turns dancing with all the guys as did Connie, I danced with Ranger, Bobby, Lester, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Vince. They were all great dancers, Lula stayed dancing with Tank. When we all got back to the table I decide we were gonna take shots of something of my choosing, and I chose Jagerbombs. I ordered them and when they were brought over all the guys were staring at me, hell this is one of my favorite drinks. We all did out Jagerbombs and then ordered more beer and more margaritas. We were all having a good time and starting to get a little drunk. We danced more and I got to know the guys, they all told me a little bit about them not much but a little. After about three more shots I had decided I was about ready to go. Lester and Ranger both wanted one more dance with me so I took Lester first. Lester was a major flirt, not that I minded he was HOTT and with his beautiful green eyes. I could practically melt into them.

"SO beautiful, you going home with me tonight?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"I don't know Santos I'll have to think about it." I smiled at him. We continued to dance with his hands firmly planted on my ass. After the song was over Ranger wanted his last dance. I walked back onto the dance floor with him and he put his hands firmly on my ass, what is it with these guys. We started dancing and I knew the question that was coming.

"Babe, Did you ever figure out what was going on with you and Cal?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"We decided we were going to stay best friends and nothing more. He wants more than I'm willing to offer at this point. I don't want a serious relationship. I'm not ready for that. I need to be free and fly." He nodded and smiled at me but I could tell he had something on his mind. We finished our dance and the song ended. Someone, although I'm not sure who, had already called the cabs so we all walked outside and loaded into cabs. Cal and I went back to his apartment and straight to bed. I was honestly surprised I was even able to take my clothes off and put a t shirt on. Laying in bed I realized I was really going to need the cure in the morning before work.

AN: Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

My first couple of days at work went smoothly. Mainly, they were just showing me the ropes. How to run searches, doing surveillance, monitor duty, and a couple of takedowns. Honestly , the takedowns were my favorites. It's Friday now and I'm closing on my house. They accepted my offer and the house passed inspection. I got to the realtor's office and walked in. It was 4:30 since I was able to get off early to close on my house. The guys had offered to help me move in this weekend. Walking in the LeAnn's office I smiled.

"Hey LeAnn." I said.

"Hi Stephanie, I've got everything ready for you." She replied handing me a stack of papers. I signed everything and gave her a money order for the amount of the house, since I had it in my account from selling my house in Virginia. After everything was signed and she had made copies for me, she gave me the keys. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Thank you LeAnn." she smiled back at me.

"You are very welcome Stephanie."

I got up and left and went back to Rangeman to wait on the guys so we could start the moving process. I had already loaded up all my stuff from Cal's apartment, which was mainly just clothes and shoes. The majority of my stuff was in a storage unit, we have four trucks and a U-haul to get all my stuff out of storage, so it shouldn't take us long. I pulled into the Rangeman garage and got out and went straight to the fifth floor. I walked over to Cal's cubicle.

"Hey Sexy, I got the keys!" He smiled at me.

"Congrats Honey." I smiled back at him.

"I'm going to order some pizza and pick up some beer for tonight. If I give you my storage key you want to take the guys over there and I'll meet you all there. As soon as we get to the house we can eat before unloading."

"Yeah that sounds fine."

I dug my keys out of my purse and took off the storage unit key and gave it to him. I walked over to Ranger's office and knocked on the door frame since the door was open. He looked up at me.

"Come in Babe. Shut the door." I walked in and shut the door.

"Hey Ranger. I'm going to go pick up some pizzas and beer, but I gave Cal the key to my storage unit so he can lead you guys over. Then, I'll meet you there to help finish loading. I figure once we get to the house we can all eat before unloading."

"Sounds good Babe. Do you have plans tomorrow night?" I looked at him closely trying to read him.

"Umm. No not at the moment." He nodded.

"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I smiled at him, he actually looked a little nervous.

"Sure. What time and what should I wear?" I asked.

"7 and it's a place similar to Rossini's" I nodded and mentally started going through my closet. I think shopping is in my near future.

"Sounds great. I'm going to head out and go pick up the pizza and beer but I'll meet you at the storage unit" He nodded and started shutting sown his computer so he could get the men gathered to start moving everything.

I went to Pino's for the pizza and none other than Joe Morelli was in there. I walked up to the register and ordered pizza's and went and sat down at a table to wait. Of course, Morelli saw this as an opening to come and talk to me. He slid in the booth next to me

"Hey Cupcake, I heard you were back in town." I looked at him with my blank face firmly in place.

"Yep." I said as I looked away.

"So, you wanna get together for pizza and a game?" I was laughing on the inside, he really is stupid.

"Nope." Keep the answers to one word and maybe he will leave me alone I thought.

"Come on Cupcake. Its been a long time." Persistent Asshole.

"No." I said again starting to get pissed.

"I heard you working with the thugs at Rangeman." That did it, now I was in full rhino mode. I grabbed Morelli by his shirt and pulled him halfway across the table.

"Let me tell you something, Morelli, I have served in the military with almost every one of those men and I can assure you they are not thugs. Now, I would advise you to get up and get the hell away from me, and don't ever call me cupcake again. Better yet stay the hell away from me." He nodded and got up and walked away. Before he made it out the door, he turned and looked at me.

"I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer." He said with a smirk.

"I don't give a damn. I'd be out before the doors were completely shut and you would be in deep shit. Talk to your boss about it."

Since coming back, I'm untouchable unless I do something horribly bad. The reason being, the Navy doesn't want me out of commission. Needless to say, they made a few phone calls.

My order was finally ready. I grabbed the pizza's and carried them to my car. I got in and drove to the closest 7-11 and picked up two thirty packs of beer. By the time I made it to the storage unit the guys had almost everything loaded. We finished loading everything and they followed me to my house. Hector was there waiting on us so he could install my security system. We all went inside and sat on the floor to eat and made jokes. After we finished eating, we started unloading. It took three hours to get everything unloaded and set up. After everything was in it's place, we all went and sat down to cut up and drink. It was a very relaxing evening. We all took turns wrestling on the floor and at one point Lester picked me up and threw me on the couch. The night was fun and full of laughs. It almost felt like I had never left the military, I liked that. I do miss the Navy but I know that I made the right decision and this is where I should be. Finally, around 1 am all the guys are started loading up to leave. I pulled Tank aside before he left.

"Hey Tank, would you want to get a hold of Lula and see if she wants to go shopping with me tomorrow?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'll have her call you." I nodded and hugged all the guys before they left, but Ranger stuck around.

After all the guys had went outside Ranger pulled me toward him and kissed me. I almost melted into a puddle on the floor. The kiss was amazing and there was so much electricity that it was unreal. I had never had a kiss like this before. When we finally pulled away from each other we were both breathing hard and I'm sure my eyes were glazed over. He looked at me with a smug smile.

"See you tomorrow, Babe." I just nodded at him knowing if I tried to say something it would come as a squeak. I locked up the house and set the alarm. Hector had showed me how to work after it was installed. I headed up the stairs and went to bed, planning on a shopping trip in the morning. I was excited about my date with Ranger. His kisses sent electricity right through me in a way I have never felt before. That was my last thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning to my alarm going off it 6 am. I got threw my hair in a pony tail and went down to the basement to workout. I still needed to paint it but I set up all my workout equipment last night and was ready for my exercise. It keeps me grounded and gives me time to think. I finished my workout and ran up to my bathroom to shower. Once showered, I threw on some jeans and tank top. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and put on light makeup. After putting a gun on my ankle and one in the waist band of my jeans, I ran downstairs for a cup of coffee. I had just get my coffee when my cell rang. I looked at the I.D. and realized I didn't know who it was calling me. I answered the phone.

"Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie, this is Lula. Tank told me to call you."

"Hey Lula. I am getting ready to go shopping and wanted to see if you wanted to go."

"Hell yeah white girl! Pick me up at the bond's office."

"Alright Lula, see you in a few." I said before disconnecting. I locked up my house and drove to the bond's office. Lula was standing on the sidewalk waiting for me, as soon as I pulled up she jumped in the car.

"Where we headed, white girl?" She asked.

"Macy's. I have a date tonight." I replied excitedly.

"Girl, who you got a date with?"

"Ranger." I replied getting tingles when I said it.

"Ohmigod! Girl, you got a date with Batman!" She said practically bouncing in her seat.

"Batman?" I questioned.

"Yes, girl. Batman. He's always wearing black, and drives expensive black cars, and he is mysterious." I laughed at that.

We pulled up to the mall parking outside of Macy's. We walked in and went straight to the dresses. I found a beautiful red dress. It hit mid-thigh, was sleeveless on one side it had a draped strap and the other side had gold-tone hooking the strap to the dress. The dress was draped until it hit my hips and then it got snug. The dress was gorgeous and when I tried it on I knew it was perfect. We went to the shoes department and I found the perfect shoes to go with the dress. They were black peep toe pumps with a 1 inch covered platform and 5 inch heel, the back of the shoes had a red ribbon from ankle to the bottom of the heel in a corset style. They were perfect.

Lula had found her a couple of brightly colored dresses and bought a pair of pink sequined FMP's with a 4 inch heel and pointed toe. After we paid for our things at Macy's, we went to Victoria's Secret. At V.S. I found a red strapless lace bra and matching thong. Then, I bought a cami and boy short pajama set. After I paid for my purchases and Lula paid for hers, we left and went back to my SUV. I turned to Lula when I started my car

"You want to go grab lunch?" I asked her, I was starving.

"Damn Skippy." She replied. I drove through the McDonald's drive thru for our lunch. We both got Super-sized Big Mac Meals and apple pies. We also ordered one for Connie since she was at the bond's office. We drove back to the bond's office eating our fries. We pulled up and went inside Connie was sitting at her desk filing her nails.

"Hey Connie. You hungry? We got you some McDonalds." I said sweetly. She stuck her hand out and I put the bag with her food in it. We all started eating happily. Lula looked up at Connie after chewing a bite of her Big Mac.

"White girl here got a date with Batman tonight." Connie lifted her head up with her jaw dropped.

"Seriously Steph...you are going out with Ranger?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" I was starting to get nervous because of the way they were acting.

"We have never known for him to go on a date. Its surprising is all." I just smiled at her.

Huh, that's weird. No dating, wonder what made him want to take me out. Something to think about later. After we finished lunch, I got up and left to go home and start preparing for my date. First things first, a nap. I laid down on the bed after setting my alarm for 4 pm. I woke up when my alarm went off and took my second shower of the day, this time shaving, exfoliating, and moisturizing to. I got out of the shower and put on my robe. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it. I did my makeup with smoky eyes and a light gloss on my lips, after that was finished I painted my nails and toe nails blood red.

I looked at the clock and realized it was not 6:30, thirty minutes until Ranger was supposed to arrive for our date. I put on my bra and underwear, then pulled my dress on, added my shoes, and then went to my closet to get my black clutch purse. I put on gold diamond hoop earrings, a gold necklace with a diamond anchor pendant and a diamond tennis bracelet. I had just finished putting on my jewelry when the door bell rang. I went downstairs and looked through the peephole and it was Ranger, I started getting a little nervous. I usually don't go on dates. This is a new experience for me. I opened the door to Ranger and eyed me up and down as I did the same to him. He was wearing black slacks, with a black silk shirt tucked in and the sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms. He finally made it up to my face, the same time I made it up to his.

"Babe, you look stunning." I smiled sweetly him.

"Not to bad yourself Batman." He chuckled.

"Been talking to Connie and Lula, I see." he said.

"Uh huh."

He reached for my hand and looped my arm through his. I set the alarm and locked the front door as we left. We drove about ten minutes outside of Trenton and pulled up to a small Cuban restaurant. The name of it was Casa Bonita. It was middle sized nice restaurant. We walked in and were immediately seated in the back of the restaurant where Ranger sat with his back to the wall. I set across from him and we both ordered Mojitos for our drinks. For dinner, I ordered Arroz Con Pollo and Ranger ordered Pollo en salsa de frijol negro. After we ordered, we started talking. I told Ranger about my life, growing up in the Burg and then becoming a Seal. I smiled at a lot of the memories. I looked over at him after telling him about myself.

"So, Ranger tell me about yourself." He nodded.

"I grew up in Newark but started getting into a lot of trouble as a teenager so I was sent to Miami to live with my Abuela. She helped me get my life together and then I joined the army. One of the times I was home, I had met a girl at the club. One thing led to another and she ended up pregnant. I married Rachel, so she could get my benefits, and she gave birth to Julie. As soon as Julie was born, we got divorced. We were never in love. Rachel met Ron and I signed over my rights to Julie and Ron adopted her. I send them money to help and I visit Julie on occasion. She is 14 now, but she knows I'm biologically her father but she also knows Ron is her dad. I stayed in the military and was Special Forces which you already know. Now I just have a contract with them for missions. I opened Rangeman a few years ago with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. I have the three offices which you know." He looked up at me and I smiled.

"I can definitely picture you as a trouble making teenager." He chuckled and about that time our dinner was brought out. We both ate in silence, him shifting uncomfortably. I guess my enjoyment of food was bothering him. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said. He just smiled a 200 watt smile. After dinner, I ordered Tres Leches for dessert which was equally delicious. I must have been moaning very loudly, as I noticed Ranger adjusting himself. After I finished my dessert, Ranger paid and pulled me to the back of the building where they had a dance floor set up. We danced the salsa, the cha cha, and lastly the rumba. Thank goodness I had taken dance lessons when I was younger. We had a great time and we both walked out happily. We had a few make-out sessions on the dance floor and I know my panties were soaked. He drove me home holding my hand on his thigh. I unlocked the door and turned to look at him.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He nodded and walked in shutting the door and locking it before pushing me up against it. All the sexual tension from earlier looked like it was about to be released. He had one hand on my hip and the other tangled into my hair as we kissed. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in letting them duel. I tangled my hands in his hair as we continued to kiss. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. As my dress came up around my waist, he slid one of his hands down and ripped my panties off. I slowly lowered one of my hands and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, without stopping the kiss. His pants fell to the ground and ohmigod he was commando. I pulled my mouth away from his and pulled his head back using his hair and bit down on the pulse point on his neck and groaned, that was all it took. He slowly entered me only pausing to let me adjust to his size. The thrust were slow and gentle and driving me wild.

"Harder, Ranger!" I screamed.

"Carlos, Babe. Call me Carlos." He said.

"Harder, Carlos!" I screamed. He slammed into me repeatedly, kissing down my neck and sucking on my pulse point. He kept slamming into me and I could feel the orgasm building. A couple thrusts later and I was screaming his name and he was groaning mine. I was shaking from the amazing orgasm I had just had as he carried my upstairs to my bedroom where we both removed our clothes and crawled onto my bed. We woke up a lot that night and continued to please each other.

For the next six months we continued to date. I had accidents and had to be stitched up a few times and even blew up a few of the work SUV's none were my fault. Cal met a girl at a club a few months ago and they hit it off and have been dating every since. He was upset at first about me and Ranger but then decided it was for the best. Ranger and I never said exactly what we are, but we are together and he usually stays at my house. Well, he practically lives there. I haven't been called on any missions yet but I know I will be. He probably will be too. It's the life we choose to live, my dad and grandma have been very supportive and like Ranger. My mother, on the other hand, isn't a big fan. We rarely go over there and we usually have my dad and grandma for dinner at my house. Things are going smoothly. I'm doing good at work and enjoy my job very much. Luckily, Carlos and I both agree we don't need marriage and neither of us want children. We are happy with the way things are.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue**_

_**4 Years Later**_

Its been three years since I met Carlos and made some big decisions in my life. A lot has changed. Cal married Marissa and they just had their second child. He asked Carlos and I to be the godparents and we happily agreed. Tank and Lula got married two years ago and are trying to get pregnant. As for Carlos and I, we live together but we are not married. We are completely committed to each other but like the way things are and have made no effort to change them. We still don't want children and are enjoying being godparents and aunt and uncle.

I am now the head of the Bond Enforcement Department at Rangeman. Carlos and I both work a lot but when we aren't working we are spending time together. We have both finished out our contracts with the military. That was the hardest part of our relationship. Getting calls to leave at a moments notice and not knowing how long you will be gone was very difficult. We made it through that together and with the help of our friends.

Tonight, we are celebrating four years of being together and being happy. I just finished getting dressed in a blue silk halter top dress with an empire waist and silver 4 inch FMP's. We are going to Casa Bonita's where we had our first date. Carlos walked into the room looking very handsome in black slacks and blue silk shirt that matched my dress.

"You ready Babe." I smiled up at him and nodded.

He took my arm and led me to the Porsche Turbo. We drove to the restaurant in silence holding hands. We were seated in the same place we had been for our first date and we ordered the same food. Tonight was about remembering our first night together and celebrating all the nights between then and now. We made small talk about work while we ate. I once again ordered Tres Leches for dessert. I had finally finished and Carlos was adjusting himself. You would think after four years he would be used to it by now. Nope, anytime I thoroughly enjoy my food he spends time adjusting himself. I smiled up at him and he did the unexpected, he dropped down on one knee in front of me. My eyes started tearing up before he even spoke

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, my Babe. I love you with all my heart and have for four years. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He looked so nervous. I couldn't speak so I just threw myself into his arms and kissed him feverishly. After a few minutes he pulled back and laughed.

"Babe, you didn't even look at the ring." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. He pulled the ring out and put it on my finger. It was a simple white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center and baguettes on the sides. We paid for our dinner and didn't even bother dancing. All that mattered was getting home and showing each other how happy we are. I never imagined marriage in my future but when Carlos proposed I knew it was right. He makes me the happiest woman alive, I never knew love could feel this way. The decisions I made four years ago put this path in front of me and I know I made the right decisions as they led me to love and happiness with an amazing man and amazing friends.

THE END

_**AN: Not a very long story but I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I am working on two longer stories right now. I think they will both be very interesting. I hope to begin posting one soon. As stated earlier I do not own or make any money off of them.**_

_**Sneak Peak at future stories: Belladonna and Vipera - people are not always who you believe they are and most of the time the past comes back. This is what happens when Steph's past comes back and she has to tell her friends if she wants to stay alive.**_

_**Moving - Following SS Connie, Lula, and Steph decide to move away, change identities and open their own business. The merry men and Ranger will all be in it. **_

_**Which would you rather read first? Let me know in your review.**_


End file.
